Sunshine
by WolfieRed23
Summary: What if there was another Layton? Meet Solana, Layton's younger sister. She's loyal, motherly, fiery and a true lady. Follow Solana, Layton, Luke, Emmy and, later, Flora as they solve mysteries from a specter to time travel with every case in between! Includes all games, movie and PL vs PW:AA.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi there! Okay, so if you are reading this, thank you so much! This is my first Professor Layton story and I'm so excited to be writing it! Warning you now, this story will go through all 6 games plus Eternal Diva and maybe once the other stuff comes out I'll go back and edit the new stuff in. Anyways, if you don't want spoilers, especially for Azran Legacy, turn back now. I am also telling you that I am not British and will not be writing as one. Also, I will have a profile of Solana, my OC, at a part of each game so like in the beginning when she's younger there'll be profiles for the flashbacks in the games for every start but once I get to the actual game the profiles will slow down. So here's this chapter's profile.**

**Solana is only a baby, barely even a year, yet she was a light to the Bronev family. Going by the nickname of Ana, Solana was cherished by both her siblings and parents. But when it's time to say goodbye to her oldest brother Hershel, Solana becomes Solana Layton while her brother Theodore becomes Hershel Layton, both forced to leave the real Hershel behind.**

**That's it, now enjoy!**

* * *

In a quiet little village, there was a house where there used to live the Bronev family. Now, that house was occupied only by the children left behind. Of course, however, today changes everything. For a family, Lucille and Roland Layton to be exact, were coming to adopt the baby Solana and the boy Hershel. However, the Laytons didn't know which of the two boys was Hershel, giving the real Hershel a chance to save his brother from living alone. As he packed, 7 year old Theodore cried,

"But Hershal, Ana and I don't want to leave you!" Meeting his brother's eyes, Hershel amended,

"Silly, your name's Hershel now." Theodore was surprised when his brother put a hand on his lips when their was a knock on the door. Picking up the small baby from the play pen and carrying the suitcase, Hershel led Theodore to the door. Setting the bag down, Hershel smiled up at the elderly couple and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Layton, this is my brother Hershel and my sister Solana."

"So you're the Hershel we've heard so much about." Lucille smiled.

"We hear you're a bright young boy." Roland added as his wife pet Theodore's head.

"And this is little Solana." Lucille smiled. Solana stared up at her soon to be adopted mother with her big brown eyes, similar to her oldest brother's. She didn't understand and wouldn't remember, Hershel knew that. "Why you're so beautiful." Lucille then turned to the real Hershel and said, "I'm sorry we can't adopt all three of you."

"It's alright," Hershel smiled as his brother's arm tightened on his sweater, "I have to stay for school and a family in the village will take care of me. The um...the Phibbs."

"Oh well, as long as you're alright." Lucille smiled, not catching the lie. Hershel handed over his sister and slowly let his brother go as they were led to the Laytons' car.

_Be strong siblings. _Hershel thought sadly, _Today is the start. of your new lives. Your new lives as Hershel and Solana Layton. _The car pulled away, and along with it the former Theodore and Solana Bronev, destined to not see the real Hershel Bronev for another 27 years.

* * *

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know please! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Stansbury

**I'm back! Thanks so much to everyone who's read this story! Thanks also to Guest, SoftRain11 and Satine Gold for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 29 readers. Not a lot but not bad for my first Layton story right? Anyways, what you are about to read is based off of Miracle Mask's credits and is meant to introduce Solana's character. So this is pre-Miracle Mask flashbacks. Alright, here's the profile:**

**A bright young girl, Solana Layton considers herself a true lady in training and an okay artist, though her parents and brother, Hershel, will tell you otherwise. Solana has never had much luck finding friends and has spent most of her days prior to moving to Stansbury to being locked in her room drawing when she wasn't at school, though her hours were always strangly shorter than Hershel's yet she is just as smart as her brother. Solana was excited when she heard of her family's move, thrilled to be drawing a new scenery for a change, unaware that this time will be different for her.**

**Alright, I think that's everything...enjoy!**

* * *

Solana's eyes widened as she stepped out of the carriage. Running forward, she gasped in awe as she beheld the town of Stansbury, her new home. The houses were lined along beside the nature, as if no tree nor bush has ever been disturbed. Now, you're probably wondering what Solana looks like by now. Solana had blonde hair in a side braid on her right shoulder and bright brown eyes with fair skin. She wore a soft pink skirt over white pants, something most considered odd about her, a white tank top and a soft pink cardigan. A soft pink rose was tucked into her hair and she wore dark brown boots, another thing most considered odd about her, with a brown satchel resting on her left shoulder. Solana was in some kind of reverie until she heard,

"Solana, you do know a true lady never lets a gentlemen unload everything, correct?" The voice belonged none other than to her older brother, Hershel. Solana turned around, crossed her arms and smirked at the 14 year old behind her, holding a box. The 7 year older than her teen wore a white shirt, a red jacket and jeans. His brown hair was neither long nor short but Solana knew Hershel wouldn't be cutting his hair for a while.

"Why, Hershel," Solana smirked, "if I remember correctly, you always say it is a gentlemen's job to help a lady." Hershel sighed, rolled his black eyes slightly before handing his sister the light box. The blonde laughed, "I was only messing with you." Hershel smiled at her slightly. He and the 7 year old were always teasing each other for fun, so this was nothing new. Solana smiled at her brother before making her way towards the house. As she set the box down outside the door, she looked up and noticed a teen, most likely her brother's age, walking towards her. He had reddish-brown hair, black eyes behind thick glasses and wore a white shirt, light blue jacket and jeans.

_He's dressed similar to Hershel. _Solana thought as the boy reached her.

"Welcome to Stansbury!" The boy cried, spreading his arms out dramatically, "I am Randall Ascot." He held a hand out for her to shake but instead, Solana placed her right hand over her heart, grabbed a small piece of her skirt in her left hand and bowed down, lowering her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Randall." Solana said, not meeting the curious boy's eyes, "My name is Solana Layton and thank you for welcoming me to your town."

"Solana!" Hershel cried as he set the box he was carrying down and walked over to where his sister stood, bowing to an unknown teen. Hershel knew his sister did this to everyone she met as a sign of respect but it had gotten her teased, though she always replied, 'A lady must always show respect to those she meets, unless they are not worthy of it.' Hershel stood beside his sister and pulled her up to a standing position before turning to the boy and saying, "I'm sorry if my sister seems strange to you."

"Hey!" Solana cried out in protest.

"My name is Hershel Layton." Hershel said, ignoring the girl. He held out a hand that the boy gladly took.

"Randall Ascot. Welcome to Stansbury!" Randall grinned. Both Layton siblings knew already that Randall was very excitable and determined. "So, would you two like a tour? My girlfriend, Angela, and my...servant, Henry, can help me show you around." Solana looked up at Hershel eagerly, resembling Randall for a moment.

"Please Hershel!" Solana pleaded, "I want to see the rest of the town so I can decide what to draw first!" Hershel looked into his sister's big brown eyes and realized a second later that it was a bad idea. She was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. He sighed,

"Ask Mother and Father first." Solana grinned before running towards her parents, crying,

"Ma! Pa! Can this boy Randall show Hershel and I around?" Lucille and Roland came forward and met Randall before approving. As they began to walk off, Randall turned to Solana and asked,

"You call your parents, 'Ma' and 'Pa'?" Solana nodded,

"It...just doesn't feel right to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad', or 'Mother' and 'Father'. But I still love them dearly." She looked down then. "I sound weird, don't I?"

"Nonsense." Randall said, "You aren't weird at all, not what you said, nor your greeting."

"Really?" Solana asked, eyes wide as they met Randall's. Randall nodded,

"Yes really. It's how you feel and a...sign of respect I believe."

"That's it exactly..." Hershel said in astonishment. Nobody ever figured it out and he was the only one who knew. Randall grinned,

"Yes! I solved your first puzzle in Stansbury!"

"What do you mean 'first puzzle in Stansbury'?" Hershal asked.

"Here, everyone loves puzzles, we do them often." Randall explained, "And of course, every puzzle has an answer, even if it's sometimes hard to find. Which is why we use hint coins." Randall then explained hint coins before grinning, "Let's see how you fare against this, Hershel Layton." He then gave Hershel a puzzle. It was a sliding puzzle. Hershel slid the pieces around as explained and solved the puzzle. Randall grinned at the brunette before leading them on when they came across a burly boy with dark green hair and black eyes wearing a blue outfit.

"Randall, who's these two?" He asked.

"Alphonse, this is Hershel and Solana Layton, they're new to town." Randall introduced, "Hershel, Solana, this is Alphonse Dalston." Dalston shook both Laytons' hands before Randall continued, "I was just about to take them on a tour with Henry and Angela, want to come?" Dalston shook his head,

"Can't, sorry. But I'll see you later." With that, he left,

"He seems nice." Solana remarked as they kept walking.

"He is." Randall agreed when they came to a field where a girl and a boy stood. The girl wore a white short sleeved shirt and a grey skirt while the boy wore a green long sleeved shirt and white pants. The girl also had pale blonde hair and black eyes while the boy had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. "Henry! Angela!" The two teens turned upon hearing their names. Angela walked over first, saying,

"Randall, who are they?" Randall held out his arms and exclaimed,

"They are Hershel and Solana Layton!" Feeling slightly embaressed by Randall's introduction, Hershel shook Angela's hand and greeted her. Solana bowed to Angela before shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Angela smiled.

"The pleasure is all ours." Hershal smiled.

"We're going to give them a tour of Stansbury!" Randall proclaimed, "It'll be just like our adventures!"

"What?" Hershel and Solana asked in unison.

"Master Randall wishes to be an archeologist someday," Henry explained, "and takes us on all of his expeditions."

"Right, I've been meaning to ask," Randall smiled, "what do you two think of archeology?"

"I don't like archeology." Hershel answered, "And Solana is still 7 years old, Randall."

"Oh, well that just won't do." Randall shook his head, "If you're going to be our friends, you have to know of archeology." Randall spent the rest of the day explaining archeology as he, Angela and Henry led Hershel and Solana on the tour. Towards the end, Randall suddenly said, "I've got an idea!" The four turned to Randall as he continued, "How about we all call Solana, Sol instead?" Solana was confused.

"Why?" She asked, "Is my full name not pretty?"

"No, it is." Randall reassured, "I just thought you might like a name reserved for our group." Solana thought about it for a minute and looked to her brother.

"I like it." He admitted.

"So do I." Angela smiled and Henry nodded in agreement. Solana nodded,

"Alright, Sol it is."

* * *

Days later, the five were sitting eating a picnic. At least, Solana, Hershel and Angela were. Henry was needed at the Ascot house when the picnic began and Randall was busy trying to find any artefacts or fossils.

"I don't see why you like archeology so much." Hershel mused as he ate.

"Everyone has their own interests, Hershel." Solana reminded.

"Besides," Angela added, "Randall considers archeology a way into the past, a true adventure."

"Yep!" Randall called from where he knelt.

"You have 5 minutes Randall!" Angela cried, "Or you don't get any dessert!" 5 minutes later, Randall was out, as promised. He was a sucker for dessert, which Angela knew. Later, Solana decided to go exploring in the forest and left without telling the teens. She walked through the forest with wide eyes. Even after spending days in Stansbury, it's beauty amazed her to no end. She soon found herself at a cliff with a beautiful view.

"Wow..." She breathed out when she heard something. Looking down, Solana's eyes widened as the earth cracked and broke, her falling with it. However, before she had a chance to scream, a hand grabbed her wrist and she instantly grabbed the wrist attached to the hand.

"Sol!" Randall screamed and she looked up, seeing her friend staring down at her worridly before he began to pull her up. Once she was up, he held her tightly, away from the cliff, as she shook and cried. His hand rubbed her back reassuringly as she tried to calm down and he the same to her. Randall began to rock her back and forth until her shaking subsided to a slight tremble.

"H-How did you know where I was?" Solana asked. Randall smiled,

"I saw you get up and decided to follow you." Just then, the two heard,

"Randall! Solana!"

"Solana! Randall!"

"Master Randall! Ms. Solana!"

"Over here!" Randall answered and Hershel, Angela and Henry came out of the forest.

"What happened?" Angela cried worridly when they all noticed the cliff and Randall holding the still trembling Solana.

"Oh Solana..." Hershel whispered before he and Angela joined the hug while Henry knelt next to the girl, rubbing her arm reassuringly. Just then, Dalston came in.

"What're you doing here?" Randall and Dalston asked in unison.

"We were on an adventure." Randall answered, "What about you?"

"Exploring for good property." Dalston answered, having already explained his dream to the new kids. When he too noticed both the cliff and the trembling Solana, he whispered, "Did she..." Randall nodded.

"R-Ran saved me." Solana explained, startling all of them.

"Since when do you call me 'Ran'?" Randall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-Since now." Solana quipped. Dalston slowly came closer and put his hand on the blonde's arm right under Henry's.

"Here." Randall suddenly said. He held up a silver chain to Solana's eye level. "I _was _going to give you this later today but I think now is better."

"D-Did you dig it up?" Solana asked. Randall nodded,

"Just today and I cleaned it with my canteen." Solana smiled up at him slightly before he slipped the chain around her neck. And there the six sat, unaware that in only 3 years, a similar incident would occur, only it would go much, much worse.

* * *

**There's the chapter. It's longer than the first one and next time Miracle Mask comes into play. Hope you guys liked it, I especially like writing the Stansbury friends with this story, especially the reunion between Solana and Randall in Miracle Mask. Please review. Later. PS. Any ideas for Solana's puzzle solved phrases? I couldn't remember young Layton's so I didn't include one. Also, if anyone wants to draw a scene here or do a cover art for this fic, possibly with an older Solana, review and I'll give you her older description early, though it depends on the trilogy as she has a different look in each trilogy and in Azran Legacy. Or if you want to do game covers with Solana in them, that's cool to. Just pm me the link when it's done. PSS. Sol in Spainish is sun and Solana in Spainish is sunshine, hence the title of this fic. Now, I'm done. Later for real.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Mask of Chaos

**Hey I know it's been a while but I'm finally back! Thanks to REDROBINS007 for following/favoring along with all 116 readers! I hope that I'm now reaching the game's storyline I could get some more reviews, and I changed the summary again. It isn't set in stone so it will most likely be changed again. Moving on, here's the profile for Solana for this game!**

**Having lived in Stansbury for 3 years now, Solana has grown accustumed to life in the small town. She has especially grown close to Angela, Randall and Henry, becoming a little sister to all three. With very high grades and exceptional skills, she is a loved child by everyone in the town. She is surprisingly mature for her age, her parents blaming it on the fact that she is friends with 17 year olds instead of 10 year olds like herself. But she doesn't care, as she cares more about her brother and their friends then any other person in town.**

* * *

Solana smiled as her pencil traced the paper, forming the picture in her head. The scrape of pencil to paper was calming to her and helped her think. It was through drawing she decided to learn archery, which she was considerably better at now though she was still learning. The timer she had set suddenly went off. Quickly, the blonde stood and grabbed her brown satchel. Wearing a hot pink skirt with a white line across the bottom, light pink pants underneath, a white tank top with a sewed on hot pink long sleeve on her right arm, her brown leather boots and the silver chain from Randall. With her hair up in a braid and a pink rose at the top of it, she looked like spring itself. Running out of her room, the blonde called,

"Ma! I'm going to meet Hershel and the others! Be back soon!"

"Okay, yell if you're in trouble!" Lucille called back.

"I hope it won't come to that." Solana muttered under her breath as she closed the small house's door and made her way towards her brother and friends' school. As she approached the school, she saw Randall and Hershel talking. As she approached, she noticed Randall punch Hershel playfully before pulling him into a headlock. "Randall!" She cried as she ran up, the same instant Angela did.

"Oh, Angela, Sol." Hershel said.

"Don't you take that from him, Hershel." Angela smiled, "Randall, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"I swear you two are very immature!" Solana grinned.

"Says the 10 year old." Hershel knudged his sister. Said girl placed her hands on her hips and smirked,

"Well _I _act older than 10, while _you two_, the _17 year olds_, act _younger _then me!"

"Well worded." Randall smiled, "Well...I suppose I could be a little nicer. But Hershel needs to stop running away from his future in archeaology!"

"He doesn't look like he's running away." Angela noted, "Perhaps he's just not interested."

"Thank you." Hershel nodded.

"I think I can change that." Randall said, "I've got something very special to show the three of you."

"Not again." Hershel said as the three began to follow Randall, who was walking away.

"I take it Randall won?" Solana asked as she fingered her chain. Ever since that day, she'd been more interested in archeaology, though she'd never become an archeaologist like Randall someday. She'd become an artist.

"Sadly, yes." Hershel shook his head and asked, "What is it now?"

"The Mask of Chaos!" Randall smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hershel asked.

"Isn't it just a myth, though?" Solana asked, having heard Randall talk about the mask during their archery practices, as he was her teacher. Randall looked away, a frown on his face. As they walked, Solana's hand slipped into Angela's. The light blonde squeezed the younger girl's hand an smiled at her.

"Randall, what is it about this...fairy tale that has captured your imagination?" Hershel asked.

"Always the skeptic." Randall said, getting a giggle from the two girls as he continued, "That's alright. At least I won today's fencing match."

"Figured." Solana shook her head with a smile.

"Which means that tonight we do what I want. Correct?" Randall grinned. He gave Hershel a thumbs up as the brunette gave him an okay symbol. "Eight o'clock, right, Hershel?" Randall said, "Angela, Sol, you too!" As he said this, he moved behind the trio, his arms on Hershel and Angela's shoulders, Solana in front of him. "To the future that awaits!" The four eventually split up, Solana and Hershel being the last two together.

"I doubt I'll be able to talk Randall out of this latest nonsense." Hershel remarked.

"You never can." Solana smirked as she knudged her brother's side with her elbow. Hershel shook his head and put his arm across his sister's shoulders. They didn't look similar but everyone just knew they were siblings thanks to their way of acting around each other.

"I should probably get some studying done while I can." Hershel remarked as they began to walk.

* * *

As they approached their house, Hershel remarked,

"Randall's fencing skills are improving. I'll need some practice for our next match! Perhaps I'll do a bit of research on fencing techniques before dinner."

"I don't know, I think Randall will always be better." Solana teased.

"Thanks Sol." Hershel rolled his eyes as he led his sister inside. "Hello, Mother! I'm home!" Hershel greeted.

"Me too, Ma!" Solana added.

"Hershel, dear, thank goodness you're here!" Lucille called, "Can you come here for a moment?"

"What is it?" Hershel asked, "Is something wrong?" He looked to Solana for an answer but she just shrugged. The two went into the kitchen only to find their mother jumping around nervously.

"Oh, Hershel, Solana!" Lucille cried, "Your father...He's...he's..."

"Ma, you're scaring me." Solana admitted, hiding behind Hershel like the little kid she was.

"Mother, please," Hershel said calmly, "just hold still for a moment and tell us what happened."

"He's gone, Hershel, Solana!" Lucille cried, "Some strange men said they wanted to see you two," At this, Solana hid further into her brother forcing him to rub her arm reassuringly, "and then they just took your father away!" Solana gasped quietly, her hand covering her mouth. "Your father said they were friends of his, but I've never seen them before! He looked so nervous, Hershal! Oh, where could they have taken your father?"

"Mother, let's not jump to conclusions." Hershel said while trying to calm Solana down. "I'll go look for him."

"What?!" Solana cried.

"Oh, thank you, Hershel!" Lucille cried, "I'll stay here in case he calls."

"Don't worry, Mother." Hershel reassured, "I'm sure he's fine. I shall return presently."

"But Hershel!" Solana interjected, "They came looking for _us_!"

"I'll be fine, Sol." Hershel reassured, "I promise." Solana looked down and nodded at his words. Her rule was 'when you make a promise, you never, _ever, EVER _break it'. Hershel smiled at her sweetly before Lucille said,

"Do be careful! If anything happens, just cry out as loudly as you can! I'll be listening!"

"I certainly hope it won't come to that." Hershel muttered getting a giggle from Solana before he left. Sighing, Solana sat down on the couch and took out her sketchbook from her satchel and began to sketch continue her sketch of a rose. Her walls of her room were covered with sketchs of flowers and other natural landmarks as well as pictures of her friends recently. She tried to focus on her drawing but she couldn't. Solana sighed and called,

"Ma! I'm heading to the market, do you need anything?"

"No, but be careful!" Lucille answered.

"Yes Ma." Solana smiled as she ran out, her satchel on her shoulder.

* * *

As she reached the market, Solana was greeted by several people calling out to her. Being one of Stansbury's brightest children, Solana was known and loved, though she never changed. Solana grinned as she saw a familiar face and ran up to meet him.

"Henry!" She grinned. The Ascot servant turned and smiled gently at the young girl.

"Ms. Solana, it is good to see you." Henry greeted.

"Henry!" The blonde whined, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Solana or Sol?" Henry chuckled,

"Very well, Solana."

"Are you done shopping?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I just finished." Henry nodded, "Would you care to accompany me to the house?" Solana nodded eagerly. Out of all of Randall's friends, she was the one his father approved of the most, as she was as lady like as possible around him. As the two walked back, Henry mentioned, "I saw your brother a little while ago. He was looking for your father."

"Did you see him?" Solana asked.

"No, I'm afriad not." Henry said.

"Oh." Solana whispered, looking down. The two walked in silence the rest of the way. As they reached the Ascot home, Solana held open the door for Henry, which he nodded his thanks at.

"Master Ascot, I've returned." Henry called as they entered.

"Oh, Henry!" Mrs. Ascot, who was in the kitchen when the two entered, cried, "And Solana too!"

"Mrs. Ascot." Solana greeted, bowing slightly.

"Is Henry back?" Mr. Ascot asked as he came in only to find his wife talking to the young blonde while his servant put the food away. "Ah, Solana, welcome."

"Mr. Ascot." Solana greeted, bowing again. "Is Randall home?"

"Yes." Mr. Ascot nodded and at that moment, Randall came down.

"Sol?" He asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I was helping Henry bring the groceries home." Solana explained, "Could you come outside, Randall? I would like to show you something." Randall looked to his father for permission which was given. Once outside, Solana went over to Memory Knoll and took out her hidden bow and quiver of arrows.

"What is it that you have to show me?" Randall asked as he leaned against a tree.

"This." Solana answered as she climbed a tree and took an arrow out of the quiver resting on her right hip. She quickly tied a rope she brought around the end of the arrow before she shot it at another tree. She put her bow on her back before she jumped. She swung around with a smile on her face until she was heading straight towards the trunk. Before she could even scream, Solana felt someone grab her and found themselves rolling down a hill. As they stopped, Solana noticed it was Randall.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Solana nodded. "Promise me you'll never try that move without me around ever again." Solana nodded again as Randall helped her up. He gave her her bow and arrows and sent her home.

* * *

As she arrived, Solana grinned. Roland and Hershel were ahead of her.

"Pa! Hershel!" She cried, running forward and hugging both of them tightly. "You're okay!"

"Of course, we are." Roland chuckled, "They were just old friends of mine."

"Then why did they take you like that?" Solana demanded. Roland just shook his head as they went inside.

* * *

Later that day as the family finished dinner, Roland asked,

"How was school, Son? Unearth any fine jewels of knowledge today?"

"Well, I learned a thing or two about fencing from Randall today." Hershel said. Solana giggled at that, earning a slight glare from her brother.

"Have they decided yet which one of you will be going to the tournament?" Lucille asked.

"No," Hershel said, "but there won't be much of a choice if I have anything to say about it!"

"Unless Randall beats you." Solana smirked earning a playful knudge from her brother.

"Finish your goaty pudding, dear." Lucille advised, "It will give you extra strength for partying!" Solana raised an eyebrow at her brother at this.

"It's 'parrying', Mother." Hershel corrected, "And...no thank you. Sol and I actually have to get going."

"You sure, Son?" Roland asked, "There might not be any left once I get to it." Solana laughed at her father's joke as she stood and straightened her skirt.

"That's quite alright." Hershel smiled.

"We told Randall we'd meet him after dinner." Solana explained, "May we be excused?"

"A bit late for parrying, isn't it?" Lucille asked.

"Ha ha." Hershel smiled, "Yes, we'll just be studying, Mother."

"Well, don't stay out too late." Lucille advised, "We've had enough drama with missing persons today."

"Yes Ma." Solana nodded with a smile.

"Dinner was delicious!" Hershel smiled, "See you later."

"Goodbye!" Solana waved. The siblings walked down the road to Randall's when they reached Pebble Lane.

"I'm quite curious to find out what scheme Randall has cooked up this time..." Hershel said.

"Me as well." Solana admitted.

"Hm?" Hershel suddenly said, "I'm also curious as to what Dalston is doing here." The two Laytons walked up to the boy.

"Bit late for a stroll, eh, Layton?" Dalston asked.

"We could say the same to you, Dalston." Hershel quipped, "Do your parents even know you're out?"

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't." Dalston said, trying to sound tough. It was almost laughable, really. "Who cares? I go where I like, when I like." He continued, "Hey, I just saw Angela. Your little fossil fan club having another dirt-digging party?"

"It's _not _a 'fossil fan club'!" Solana cried. She hated the way Dalston spoke of her friends like that. She was very protective for a 10 year old. Dalston shook his head and looked at Hershel.

"You're a smart guy, Layton." He said, "What does Angela see in Randall? I mean, he's only the second-richest kid in town."

"Ah, well...well." Hershel said, "I'm not sure that I follow you, Dalston."

"Right." Dalston said, "What about you two? Don't you get tired of always following Bratscot's loony plans?"

"They're _not _loony!" Solana cried, "And no, I find them fun."

"Well, I'm not as excited about archeaology as Randall is." Hershel said, "But we always have fun, like Sol said."

"He's good at talking, that's for sure." Dalston said, "Never shuts up. But aren't we getting a bit old for childish adventures?"

"I wouldn't say that, Dalston." Hershel said, "I mean, we're still teenagers and Sol's only 10."

"Still teenagers?!" Dalston cried, "You mean we're already teenagers! You wanna spend your entire life worrying about old bits of paper like this?!" He then proceeded to give Hershel a puzzle. It was a piece of paper with several cuts in it. Hershel looked at it and thought it over. "Still struggling?" Dalston smirked, "But this is the simplest math problem ever!" After a few more seconds, Hershel got it and answered,

"15." Dalston's eyes widened. "Looks as if I got it." Hershel smiled.

"Yeah, I figured you were just as puzzle crazy as Ascot." Dalston said, "You're a lost cause, Layton. You, your sister and Angela both."

"I find that offensive!" Solana cried.

"Have fun with your little games." Dalston said, "I can't wait until I'm a rich hotel owner so I can laugh at you all from a posh suite! Careful around Randall. You don't wanna end up like the Ascots' servant. I saw him carrying their groceries earlier. The guy is our age and he's already working for someone else. Shame." Hershel held Solana's arm to keep her from speaking before he said,

"Henry doesn't seem to mind. It's honest work. I don't see any problem with it."

"Ha!" Dalston said, "Well, nobody is gonna be the boss of me, I'll tell you that! Especially not anyone from the Bratscot family!"

"Hey, you may not like Randall but his parents are very respectable!" Solana interjected. Ignoring her, Hershel said,

"You sound awfully bitter, Dalston. If you would like to join Randall, Angela, Sol and me sometime, you can just ask."

"You'll have fun." Solana nodded.

"Anyway, we should go." Hershel said, "See you tomorrow!" With that, the Layton siblings walked off hand in hand.

* * *

As the two walked down the road, they suddenly heard,

"Oh, Hershel, Sol!" The two turned to find Angela.

"Angela." Hershel smiled, "Perfect timing."

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Angela asked as the trio walked, her hand taking Solana's free one.

"Yes, it is." Solana smiled dreamily, wishing she could draw or paint it.

"Randall seems to be quite single minded lately." Angela noted,

"Yep." Solana smiled.

"That's Randall." Hershel agreed, "I think his enthusiasm is one of the reasons I admire him."

"I suppose." Angela said, looking down.

"But that passion makes him easily excitable." Hershel added, "You know, you're very good for him. You keep him balanced."

"Is balanced the same as boring?" Angela asked.

"No!" Solana cried, squeezing the older girl's hand. Angela smiled slightly at her as Hershel added,

"Randall's lucky. The three of us are looking out for him."

"Yes, he is lucky, isn't he?" Angela smiled, "He's got a kind girlfriend who's concerned about his well-being. A very spirited almost sister. And a loyal best friend." Hershel looked away, his free hand fixing his tie. "You'll always look out for him." Angela said, "Won't you, Hershel? Promise me."

"Yes. I promise." Hershel smiled.

"Me too!" Solana added getting chuckles from the teens. The trio then continued walking through Memory Knoll, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Once they arrived at Randall's, Hershel said,

"I'd rather avoid Mr. Ascot if at all possible." Solana giggled at the memory of what happened last time they came.

"Good idea, Hershel!" Angela smiled, "We don't want a repeat occurrence of last time! Tee hee!" The three walked under Randall's window where Angela remarked, "The ivy on the wall is really the VIP entrance to Randall's room, isn't it?"

"I could count the number of times I've used the front door here on one hand..." Hershel said. Solana giggled again. "with three fingers." Hershel finished causing Solana to outright laugh.

"Randall's father isn't that bad, you know." Angela said, "He's just...strict."

"Very strict." Solana admitted having been on good terms with Mr. Ascot for a little while and knowing how he really is. He just wanted what's best for Randall, he just went about it...strictly.

"I know." Hershel smiled, "Let's give Randall the signal."

"Would you like to do the honors, Hershel?" Angela offered. Hershel set the rocks up and set off all four, ringing the bell.

"Puzzles can be quite fun." Hershel smiled as he finished it. "Always a satisfying shot! Let's go!" Solana climbed up first, being the youngest, the teens behind her. Randall helped her in.

"Thanks Ran." Solana smiled as she dusted herself off.

"Randall?" Hershel asked as they were all in.

"We're here!" Angela smiled, "Now, what's the big surprise?"

"What took so long?!" Randall asked, "Glaciers formed while I waited! Did you have to protect Angela and Sol from some evil dangers along the way, Hershel?"

"I am bound to say the ladies didn't require my aid." Hershel smiled, "Though I would have gladly provided it had the need arisen." Solana chuckled as she adjusted her satchel.

_And he makes fun of _me _for acting like a true lady! _Solana thought.

"Always the perfect gentleman, eh, Hershel?" Randall smiled, "Chivalry is dead. You know that, right?"

"I like to think it's just...hibernating." Hershel said, causing Solana to snort into her hand. Hershel glared at her before he asked, "So, what is it you're so worked up about?"

"Yes, Randall, what is it?" Angela asked, "I can't stay out too late tonight, you know."

"Me either." Solana nodded. Being the youngest in the group did have some disadvantages.

"Patience, my friends!" Randall smiled, "Some things require a bit of presentation!"

"Everything requires presentation with you!" Solana pointed out. Randall shook his head at her and began to dig through a trunk until he pulled something out. It was a mask. He held it on his face as he turned around.

"Is that-?!" Hershel gasped.

"The Mask of Chaos!" Randall grinned.

"The...Mask of Chaos?" Hershel said, still in shock.

"The one and only!" Randall grinned.

"I thought it was a myth!" Solana cried.

"I can assure you this is no myth, Sol." Randall grinned, "This is what Donald Rutledge wrote about in Ancient Histories. I found it!"

"Don't be absurd, Randall." Angela said, "That's not real. How could it be?"

"I assure you, Angela, this is absolutely 100% the genuine article!" Randall exclaimed, "According to Rutledge, the legend says 'He who holds the Mask of Chaos may make happen all which he desires'!"

"That...sounds nice." Hershel said.

"That doesn't sound realistic." Solana noted.

"I don't believe a word of it, of course." Randall assured, "It's just ancient superstition. But upon examining the mask, I made my own discovery."

"Something Rutledge didn't mention?" Angela guessed.

"Exactly." Randall grinned, "The mask may not grant wishes literally. However, it can perform one incredible miracle?"

"What?" Solana asked, interested.

"It holds the key to an unimaginable fortune." Randall exclaimed, "Treasures beyond our dreams! If I can crack the puzzle of the mask, it will lead me straight to unknown riches!" At his friends' silence, Randall cried, "...Well?! Say something! Are you ready for a true archaelogical expedition?"

"Um...not quite." Hershel said, "Randall, how do you know this is the real mask? Where did you get it?"

"Both fair questions, my dear Hershel!" Randall grinned, "It wasn't easy! I had to crack a devilish puzzle to get my hands on the mask."

"A puzzle?" Solana asked.

"What puzzle?" Hershel asked.

"Take a look at this!" Randall smiled as he put his friends in front of a wall covered by a white tarp. "Behold!" He smiled before he removed it showing a white wall covered in writings.

"What is this?!" Hershel asked while Angela and Solana covered their mouths with their hands in shock.

"I don't understand." Angela said.

"Randall?" Solana whispered.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Also, I forgot to mention that Solana's song is Let it Go by Demi Lovato because I feel the song fits her if you listen closely. Sol's had a sad past that she has to let go in order to become who she is destined to be. Anyways, what'd you think? I will try to do a chapter in a game for each chapter, excluding the egg hunt in Azran Legacies. Those will be four seperate chapters. Also, that move Sol tried with archery for Randall will be very important in the future so remember that. Please review and I'll try to update soon! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Norwell Wall

**Hey guys I'm back and for those of you who like this story, I have exciting news! Spirit Wolf 16, who is a Danny Phamtom author, is writing a field trip fic and was accepting Ocs. So, I suggested all of mine and all of them were accepted, including Ms. Solana Layton of this story! So, if you want to see an older Solana, as she will be her original trilogy age of 30, and how she interacts with other characters outside of Professor Layton's world, I'll let you know when it's up so you can check it out! Also, I have recently, just today actually, finished watching a playthrough of Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and I absolutley loved it and plan on buying it when it comes out! There was one strange thing though. Jean Greyerl, a character in the game, held her hand above her heart and bowed when addressing the judge in the court, exactly like Solana! Creepy, if you ask me. And yes, I changed the summary again but this one is the best so far in my opinion. I'm not feeling confident in this story and I'm really excited about writing it so please would everyone who reads this story review it? Please? And, side note, if you want a sort of model of Solana's personality when she's younger, look at Maya from Ace Attorney. She's a lot like how I imagine Solana as a kid, which is sad cause Maya's a teenager. Anyways, thanks to Guest (I'm sorry you think this is canon breaking but I believe in this story and besides it's AU and I do plan on sticking to canon cause I love Layton too much to change his story but I do appreciate your honesty.) and shadowebb for reviewing/following along with all 219 readers. Please, everyone who reads review so I know people like this story and that it's not hopeless for me to want to continue, I really **_**really **_**want to get to the games! Anyways, I've taken enough of your time with this author's note. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha-?" Hershel said, extremely confused. Had the situation been different, Solana would have giggled at his face. But this was all so confusing, it made the 10 year old's head spin!

"What is that?!" Angela asked.

"That, my friends, is the hidden message of Norwell!" Randall exclaimed

"Huh?" Solana asked, still in a slight state of shock shock.

"That?" Hershel asked, "That's the hidden message? What are you talking about?"

"Now, now," Randall smiled, "keep your hair on and allow me to elaborate. I have at long last cracked the riddle concealed in the Norwell wall."

"You solved the riddle that no one else ever managed to solve?" Angela asked, "Really, Randy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Angie." Randall apologized, Solana giggling at the couple's nicknames, "I just wanted to see the look on your face as I unveiled everything all at once! Norwell was a hot topic when it was first discovered, but since then it's become a mere tourist attraction. Stansbury could have just faded into obscurity without anyone noticing. But not now, not with this!"

"You mean because you deciphered this message?" Hershel asked.

"Hold on, hold on." Randall smiled, "A discovery as great as this deserves a far more elaborate introduction."

"Ran, what're you planning?" Solana finally managed to find her voice.

"Norwell is a giant and ancient wall, and it's sitting right here on our doorstep, just on the outskirts of Stansbury." Randall explained.

"And?" Solana prompted, inclining her head towards her friend.

"It was found 30 years ago while they were clearning the forest to make room for new houses." Randall continued, "When it was first announced, all sorts of experts flooded in to try and decipher the ancient script on the wall. But the thing is, nobody succeeded! Not one of them worked it out. They tried and failed, and then everyone forgot. Why does such a massive wall stand there? What message does it hold? Nobody knew...until now!"

"Because you solved it?" Hershel guessed.

"How on earth...?" Angela said, "What does it say, then?"

"That is something I'd like to explain at the site itself." Randall smiled, "Come with me, my friends, to the Norwell wall!" Solana groaned,

"Ran, why can't you just tell us _now_?" Before Randall could answer, however, Hershel interuppted,

"Wait, what? You want to go there now?"

"Shh!" Randall whispered, "Keep it down, Hersh! Let's just slip out quickly." The trio of visitors agreed to the Ascot boy's request, climbing down the ivy from his window. As she landed, Solana adjusted her satchel and bow before checking her quiver to make sure all of her arrows were there, which they were. "Phew...we're out!" Randall smiled, "And my father is none the wiser."

"Norwell is in the woods, isn't it?" Angela said, "Won't it be really dark once we get past Oldmarket? We should have torches." Solana nodded her agreement. It was well known in their group that she feared what could be hiding in the darkness of the night and only ventured out with her brother or her friends when absolutley necessary.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Randall said, "The stars are out, and we're not going deep into the forest."

"If you say so..." Hershel stated, aware of his sister curling in on his side. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Randall, look at Sol!" Angela cried, "She's scared, we really should have been more prepared!"

"It'll be okay." Randall reassured, "Besides, this could help cure Sol of her fear of the dark!"

"I'll...I'll be fine." Solana tried to reassure though all three caught her stutter. Randall smiled reassuringly at her and said,

"Come on, then! To Norwell!" The four headed off to Pebble Lane where Dalston stopped them and said,

"Eh up, where are you four slinking off to in the dark, then?"

"Why, we're going on a pioneering expedition of great significance to the future of archaeology." Randall answered, "Want to come?"

"Pff!" Dalston scoffed, "I'd have loved to...if you'd asked me ten years ago! You lot have fun on your little adventure."

"How dull." Randall frowned, "And just as I was about to reveal my brilliant deductions, too!"

"Enjoy being a smart alec while you can, Ascot." Dalston said, "We'll soon find out which of us can actually make something of his life."

"I already have made something of my life." Randall declared, "You might get your name on some hotel, but I'll be in the history books!"

"Oh give it a rest you two!" Angela interjected, "I'm sorry, Dalston. Please don't mind Randall. We were just going, anyway." Solana nodded to confirm this from her position under her brother's arm. The four then made their way to the Forest Edge.

"Here we are!" Randall grinned, "Within this forest lies the object of today's enterprise: the ancient Norwell wall!"

"Yes, yes, we know." Hershel nodded, "We live here too, remember?" Solana giggled at her brother's joke, briefly forgetting her fear and smiled.

"Good grief!" Angela smiled, "Spare us the melodrama, Randy. Everyone in Stansbury knows that."

"Cripes, you three." Randall said, "You have no soul. You have to build the mood on these trips! Motivate the troops, so to speak."

"Ran," Solana said, "I'm speaking for all of us when I say that dramatics come naturally when someone's even _around _you and is not required any longer with us. It just happens." Randall shook his head.

"Now, let's proceed. With enthusiasm, please!" Randall smiled. The foursome approached the gate to enter, Hershel trying to open it.

"Ack, we're out of luck." Hershel frowned, "The gate's locked." Angela, who had taken over Hershel's job of keeping an arm around Solana, comented,

"That's probably to keep out shady types like Randy." Solana giggled at that, her fear melting away slowly. "What are we going to do?" Angela asked.

"Worry not, my friends!" Randall proclaimed, "You have only to look closely to see that this gate is locked by a puzzle. Solve it and you're through!" Randall crouched in front of the gate and showed the group. The lock was made of nine tiles. To open it, you had to arrange it so all the lines, vertical, horizontal and diagonal, added to the same sum. Randall moved the tiles until all the sides equaled six. "There is no puzzle without a solution." Randall smiled as he solved the puzzle. "Yes! We're in!" He grinned as the gate opened.

"Terrific, Randy!" Angela grinned, "You really did it!"

"Well done." Solana smiled in approval.

"I must say I'm impressed." Hershel remarked, "You have a natural talent for lock picking."

"Hang on a sec. You're making me sound like a common thief now!" Randall protested.

"Well, if the shoe fits!" Solana teased.

"Hee hee hee." Angela smiled, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The four soon arrived at the Signpost.

"The Norwell wall is just up this path." Randall explained

"It is a bit dark, isn't it?" Hershel asked.

"Randy, do you really think it's a good idea to be going into the forest at this time?" Angela asked worridly, her arm still around the once again scared Solana.

_Thank you, Hershel! _Solana thought sarcastically.

"It'll be fine." Randall smiled, "We can just follow the path for the tourists. See, there's even a helpful sign there!"

"Mmm, that sign looks as if it's seen better days..." Hershel noted.

"Golly, you weren't kidding!" Randall exclaimed, "This sign is in a really sorry state."

"I'd be amazed if tourists could find the place at all!" Angela stated.

"Let's try to fix the sign for the next lot that come by." Hershel suggested, "Hmm, how does this go then?"

"Wait!" Solana cried before the group could begin working on the sign. The trio stared at her. "Let me do this." Solana smiled.

"Are you sure?" Hershel asked. Solana nodded,

"Yep! I can solve a puzzle like this in a snap!" To prove her point, she snapped her fingers. Seeing his sister acting normal and not scared, Hershel nodded,

"Alright. This one's yours."

"Yes!" Solana grinned before she turned and studied the sign. The pieces had fallen off but she remembered what it was supposed to look like. Carefully, she removed each piece and returned it to it's correct spot until the sign showed a pointing hand. She thought about it for a minute, thinking, _I think I got it. _She then turned to her friends. "Did you think that tiny puzzle could stump me?" She smirked before proclaiming, "It's fixed!"

"Well done." Randall smiled.

"I wonder why it was on the ground like that, though." Hershel remarked, "It didn't look so old that it would fall apart spontaneously."

"Well, erm..." Randall said.

"Randall..." Solana said in a warning tone.

"I might have brushed past it last time I was here..." Randall confessed sheepishly.

"Honestly, Randy!" Angela cried, "Couldn't you have put it back together at the time?" Randall didn't answer and the four continued on, reaching the Winding Path.

"Wait...what's that?" Randall asked.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" Hershel cried.

"Randy, it's dark! Watch you don't trip!" Angela added.

"Don't wander off and leave us!" Solana finished.

"Just look at the ground." Randall said, "There are footprints everywhere!"

"Whoa, I can't even make out how many sets there are!" Hershel said.

"We should stay on our toes." Randall advised, "Whoever these tracks belong to might be up to no good."

"Randall..." Solana whispered, looking down at the ground as part of her fear returned.

"Stop trying to make it sound sinister, Randy." Angela scolded, "Surely they were just made by a group of tourists."

"Maybe. Or maybe not!" Randall smiled, "On one of my other great expeditions, I remember seeing some mysterious footprints by a bridge. You should always stop to find out how many potential villainous foes you're dealing with. Hersh, work out how I did it back then!" Hershel looked over the puzzle carefully. There were several muddy footprints but...only two type _crossed the bridge_. Hershel smiled,

"2." Randall smiled as he got the answer right. "Puzzles can be quite fun." Hershel remarked.

"See, you may feign disinterest, but you're actually pretty decent at solving puzzles." Randall smirked.

"I'm not really...it was just luck." Hershel disagreed.

"You could make a career out of this, you know." Solana remarked thoughtfully.

"See, even your sister agrees with me!" Randall grinned triumphantly.

"I'm sorry, Hershel." Angela said, "I'm afraid Randy has puzzles on the brain."

"What's wrong with that?" Randall said, "The world is full of puzzles just asking to be solved! And the next one: the Norwell wall!" With that, the four friends went to the wall.

"There it is..." Randall said.

"The wall of Norwell." Hershel finished.

"What does it all mean, Randall?" Angela asked. They all stared up at the mysterious wall. Solana couldn't deny that she was curious as well, she had been since she first saw it when she was only 7.

"I don't have it all quite worked out yet." Randall admitted as Hershel touched the wall. "But I have decoded some of the glyphs and I'm certain this entire wall is one big map!"

"A map?" Solana gasped.

"Have a look, Hershel." Randall suggested, "Tell me you see it."

"A map to where?" Hershel asked.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Solana muttered from her place beside Angela.

"But the greater question is, Hershel..." Randall continued from where Solana left off, "Do you like puzzles?"

"Randall, if you're right about this, it's a radical step forward for archaeology." Hershel stated.

"And yet the pattern's pretty obvious once you spot it!" Randall smiled, "Oh, now I think of it, maybe it's easier if you look at this."

"What is it?" Hershel asked.

"It's a transcription of one section of the symbols." Randall explained, "Look closely, Hersh. Where have you seen a pattern like that recently?"

"I've seen something like this before?" Hershel asked, "Hmm...Oh, the fossil Mr. Collins had us reconstruct! That's what you're talking about, isn't it?

"Precisely!" Randall grinned, "It's the same basic principle: cut your model into squares and meddle them up. Bingo, you have a puzzle! It's so simple that none of the experts even thought to try!"

"Incredible...that's incredible, Randall." Hershel smiled.

"Amazing..." Solana whispered.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Randall grinned, "Just wait until you solve the puzzle!"

"Why, what's going to happen?" Hershel asked.

"Now, now. You'll see when you've cracked it!" Randall promised. Hershel nodded and turned to Randall's puzzle. It was simple really, a sliding puzzle that Hershel solved in three moves.

"Puzzles can be quite fun." Hershel remarked as Randall grinned at his solving it.

"Excellent, Hersh!" Randall grinned, "You're not my best friend for nothing! The point is that this whole wall is one giant map, pointing to a particular spot!"

"Really? It doesn't look detailed enough to be useful as a map." Hershel remarked.

"Care to explain, Ran?" Solana requested with a smile.

"Don't you see? The map underneath the star chart exactly matches the terrain beyond the hills." Randall explained, "I followed this map over the hills, all the way to its destination, and dug. And that, my fellow adventurers, is where I found the mask!"

"You dug it up?" Angela asked, "Does that mean you went off to some remote place on your own, Randy? You promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous!" Solana gasped,

"You...broke a promise...?" She joined Angela in glaring at the bespeckled boy.

"Don't be cross, Angie, Sol." Randall said, "Have a look at this." He showed them a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Hershel asked.

"I copied this out of Rutledge's 'Ancient Histories'." Randall explained, "Look, the symbol on the mask is exactly the same as in the book. This has to be it, the Mask of Chaos! It's a shame I couldn't find its twin, the other mask that Rutledge wrote about, but..."

"Are you sure you're not getting carried away?" Hershel asked, "The symbol could be a coincidence..."

"Perhaps, but that's not all!" Randall said, "The box holding the mask also contained a stone tablet. And that tablet offered it's own amazing revelation."

"Another revelation? This is getting a bit much..." Hershel commented.

"Yes, indeed." Angela agreed while Solana remained silent, glaring at Randall.

"Honestly, this is the best part." Randall explained, "The mask is more than a priceless artefact. It's also a key!"

"To what?" Solana asked, her curiousity getting the better of her and her glare dropped.

"It's the key that will guide us to the treasure of the ancients!" Randall answered

"What, that again?" Angela said, "You really believe this incredible treasure trove has been lying around for centuries?"

"Oh, absolutley!" Randall smiled, "Having studied the mask, I'm quite convinced. This artefact belongs to a civilization far, far more ancient that anything in recorded history. Not only that, but I believe these people possessed knowlede and technology far greater than our own. The treasure we're looking for is not just some precious trinket. It's the legacy of an entire civilization! Here look at this." Randall again showed his friends a piece of paper. "This is the secret cipher that was written on the tablet." He explained, "The cipher I've cracked. The ancient people used it to leave messages for posterity. If you know the cipher, it's clear that these engravings on the inside of the mask are also a map! And where does it lead? A legendary place that has eluded explorers and archaeologists-fabled Akbadain!"

"Akbadain?" Angela repeated.

"I thought that was a myth." Solana commented, "Then again, I thought the same of the mask."

"We have to go, Hershel!" Randall said, "You have to come with me to Akbadain!"

"No!" Angela cried, "You can't! It's too dangerous! I won't let you go, Randy."

"And I won't let Hershel go." Solana stated firmly.

"Oh, you won't let us?" Randall asked, "Just how do you plan to stop us? We still have free will, don't we?"

"Randy, you complete...clod!" Angela cried, "You are so self-centered! Some times I don't even...I've had enough!" With that being said, Angela grabbed the mask and took off, Solana not far behind her as they ran to try and save the boy they cared for.

* * *

The girls ended up at Memory Knoll, sitting on the hill, staring at the Mask of Chaos. Solana was biting her lip as both girls cried. Somehow, Solana found herself drawing the mask in her sketchbook. She finished just as Randall cried,

"Angela!" The boys ran up to stand behind the girls, Randall closer than Hershel only because Angela was his girlfriend and Hershel knew Solana had run off to support Angela, who was her best friend. "Angela, come on, now..." Randall coaxed, "Give me the mask. You're acting like a-" Randall cut himself off as he saw the two girls' tears. Hershel, feeling responsible, sat beside Solana and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Randall, too, sat down, though he was beside Angela. "There now, there's no need to cry." He said, "Everything will be fine. Just trust me." Angela looked at Randall who smiled at her but she turned away and said,

"You sound just like my brother before he left." As he tears landed on the mask, she continued, "And he never came back, Randall!" Feeling sorry for her friend, Solana pulled away from her brother and hugged Angela, her tears soaking into the older girl's shirt.

"I know I said I wouldn't do anything dangerous, but...I need that mask, Angela." Randall said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your brother, but I'm not him."

"Randall, can we just drop this for now?" Hershel asked, concerned about both Angela and Solana, who were both slowly calming down from their crying.

"No, Hershel, we can't!" Randall insisted, "Look, Angela, I know this is hard for you but please-"

"Please what?!" Angela demanded, "Please let you go and endanger yourself while I just sit here and wait for you to never come back?!"

"I will come back. I promise." Randall swore. Solana gasped.

"Promise..." She whispered, her hand over her heart.

"I have to do this, Angela." Randall insisted, "I can't just live in my father's shadow my entire life. I need this, and I need your help to do it."

"Randall..." Angela whispered. Suddenly, a voice said,

"It's alright, Ms. Angela." The four turned to see none other than Henry Ledore. "Master Randall will return. I know it." He insisted.

"Oh, Henry!" Angela gasped, "You startled me. I didn't know you were there."

"You needn't worry, Ms. Angela or you, Ms. Solana." Henry said, "Master Randall said this would be his last expedition. Isn't that right?"

"...Yes?" Randall said, sounding confused.

"Did you really say that, Randall?" Angela asked.

"Uh...of course!" Randall confirmed, "This will be my last, and greatest, trip into the ruins. Angela, please."

"Alright." Angela agreed, "As long as you promise not to do anything dangerous...or stupid."

"What's the difference with Randall?" Solana joked, getting laughs from Hershel and Angela, the slightest chuckle from Henry and a small playful glare from Randall.

"Nothing dangerous!" Randall swore, "And Hershel here will make sure I don't do anything stupid!"

"So, the usual?" Solana smirked, getting an eager nod from Randall and laughs from her brother and best friend.

"I...I need to go home. I'm exhausted." Angela said, "Please, be careful."

"Always!" Randall promised, "Henry, would you mind escorting Angela home?"

"Not at all." Henry smiled.

"Will you take Sol home too please Henry?" Hershel asked, noticing the way Solana was swaying where she stood.

"Of course." Henry nodded and with Angela's help, the two got the tired young blonde home.

"Please be careful." Were Solana's last words to Hershel and Randall that night.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. What do you guys think? Please everyone who reads, will you also review? I love this story and I love Solana, I just hope others do as well. And Solana's only childhood, puzzle solved phrase is revealed as is her, is this correct phrase, which is her thoughts. Review and I'll update again soon! Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:Goodbye Randall

**Hey guys I'm back really fast because I'm really excited! I got two reviews which is reason to celebrate! Also, remember that story Solana will be in I was telling you guys about, by Spirit Wolf 16? Well it's up now and titled Secrets in the Abyss! Go check it out cause Sol will be coming in later! Alright, thanks to Spirit Wolf 16 and Guest for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 299 readers! Thank you both so much for your nice reviews and I hope I can get some more like them! This is the last chapter from Miracle Mask and there's only 2 more chapters after this one until we begin Last Specter! Next chapter will be a slight AU with Unwound Future as well and the one after is Last Specter's flashback of the professor helping Emmy. Anyways, I think that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

Solana woke up the next morning to see Angela above her.

"Angela?" She whispered, "What's going on?"

"Henry thought you and I would like to see Hershel and Randall off." Angela said. Solana smiled and nodded. She quickly got up and got dressed, grabbing her satchel, bow and quiver of arrows before she followed Angela out, grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter on her way out. The duo arrived at the Ascots' house minutes later.

"Angela! Sol!" Randall cried, "What are you doing here? Henry, is this your doing?"

"...Yes, sir." Henry answered, "My apologies. It seemed rather important."

"Henry had nothing to do with it." Angela said, "We weren't going to let you both go without saying goodbye, Randall."

"She's right." Solana nodded, walking over to her brother and hugging him tightly. "Please be safe." She whispered, "And please come back."

"I promise I will." Hershel whispered into his sister's hair, smiling slightly.

"I thought it'd be easier if you didn't see us go." Randall said, "I was going to have Henry deliver this, but since you're here..." Randall put a small coin in Angela's hand.

"What...what is this?" Angela gasped, "I can't take this."

"Look after it for me."Randall insisted, "You can give it back when I return."

"Yes." Angela agreed, "Yes, of course. Thank you, Randall."

"I'll see you soon, Angela, Sol. I swear." Randall promised. Solana smiled lightly and hugged him tightly. Randall smiled and kissed the top of her blonde head before he hugged Angela too.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Angela asked

"Naturally." Randall smiled, "When I get back, we can have that picnic on the hill. How does that sound? Well, we'd better be off before my father spots us. Next stop: Akbadain!" The two best friends got into their carriage and headed off.

"Goodbye..." Angela whispered as Solana clung to her tightly, tears sparkling in both girls' eyes.

"Please don't worry, Ms. Angela, Ms. Solana." Henry said, "Master Randall has a remarkable mind. He'll find what he seeks and return soon."

"I hope you're right, Henry..." Angela said.

"Me too." Solana added.

"I'm certain of it." Henry smiled.

* * *

The trio spent the rest of the day waiting. Solana and Angela were so nervous, it was almost ridiculous. Solana ended up practicing her archery most of the day, shooting at target after target, getting better but not caring. All she wanted was Randall and Hershel to come home. At sunset, Angela cried,

"It's Hershel!" Solana looked up and ran with Angela to her brother. Hershel was walking alone, dirt covering his face. "Hershel! What happened? How did it go?" Angela asked as the two girls reached the boy. Solana was about to hug her brother when her smile fell noticing Hershel's face. "Where's Randall?" Angela asked. As Hershel turned away, Solana asked,

"What happened, Hershel?"

"Hershel! Where is he?" Angela cried, growing desprete, "Tell me what happened out there! Why aren't you with Randall? Why?!"

"Hershel, tell us what happened!" Solana demanded, feeling tears prick her eyes in fear of Randall being... _Don't finish that thought Solana! _She yelled at herself. Hershel just looked at his sister and friend sadly and they knew. Angela stepped back and cried,

"No!"

"Angela, Randall..." Hershel whispered, "He's gone." Angela and Solana had fallen to the ground, crying and holding each other. Randall was gone. Solana could barely comprehend that thought but she knew it was real. She knew in her heart that Randall would never come back, never call her Sol again, never bring her, Hershel and Angela on his 'adventures'. She would never see him again. Solana cried out in pure agony and dispair, her arms falling away from Angela. Angela's tight arms around Solana were the only thing keeping her up. For the first time in her short life, Solana Layton broke.

* * *

Following that day, Solana wouldn't leave her room. She no longer wore any colors, only black. She wore only a black dress, her boots and a black veil. Her blonde hair was no longer braided and it rested near her waist. She was in a kind of daze and spoke to nobody. She was a broken girl that nobody thought could be repaired. The only none black item she wore was the chain she received from Randall three years ago. It was the last item she had from him and she would _never _let it go. The Layton family was moving to London so Hershel could go to Gressenheller University to study archaeology. Solana would have been proud of him if she hadn't been broken. She was to be homeschooled until she got over Randall but...Lucille and Roland were scared that she would never be over it. She was too young to expierience death and they feared she would be traumatized for the rest of her life.

"Solana..." Hershel said from outside her door. She had forbid anyone to call her Sol again, only because it reminded her too much of Randall and everytime she heard it, she would burst into tears. "Mother says the carriage is ready. I'll be joining you in a little while." Solana stood from her bed and silently opened her door. She walked out and into the carriage. Her drawings and sketchpad had been packed up along with her bow and arrows. She refused to touch either of the items. Once Hershel returned and took his unspoken assigned seat next to Solana, the Layton family left Stansbury for good. Solana stared at the road as they left. This was the last time she would ever see the town she spent three years in, the last time she would ever see the town where she made three of the closest friends she would ever remember and the last time she would ever see the town where she broke for the first time, but not for the last.

* * *

**There's the chapter! If you're crying now, then I've done my job! Sorry but this had to be done. This will, sadly, not be the last time Solana breaks but this does finish up the flashbacks of Miracle Mask. If I get at least one review, I will try to update again later today, because it'll be a short chapter too. And Solana's developing now and she will not be refered to as Sol until after Miracle Mask and she will only be called Ana at the end of Azran Legacies so what's her new nickname gonna be, any guesses? Please review! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6:Goodbye Claire

**I'm back! I'm glad more of you are reading this story and that I got a new review! Thanks to archer girl for their review along with all 351 readers! Now we are finally on Unwound Future's flashbacks and ****I'm excited to be continuing this! And here is Solana's profile for Unwound Future past!**

**A very talented young artist and part time archaeologist, Solana Layton is considered a prodigy. With a passion for drawing and history, she has followed her brother on all of his 'adventures', as she calls them. People admire her for how her fiery personality mixes well with her true lady heart. However, in terms of Hershel's social life, Solana is known as the biggest supporter of him and Claire. She constantly tells Hershel to man up and propose already. She loves Claire like a sister and considers the scientist to be her best friend.**

**Well, there it is and if you know Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, you'll understand where I got Solana being the biggest supporter of Hershel and Claire. (hint: a certain spirit medium named Pearl.) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

For a long time, Solana wouldn't speak to anyone. She would just go through her normal routine and only nod or shake her head. Never would a word leave her lips. Hershel wouldn't give up, however. He always asked her questions and tried to get her to speak. It took years but thanks to Hershel and his friends, Clark and Brenda, Solana finally, after so many years of silence and brokeness, spoke.

"When are you going?" Was the first thing that left her lips since she was 10 years old. Now, she was 13. 3 years worth of silence was broken by Clark, Brenda and Hershel. The four became close friends and Solana soon joined Hershel on his 'adventures', as she liked to call them, with Dr. Andrew Schrader. The doctor loved Solana and was more than willing to help his student restore her to her former self. Soon, Solana was recognized among the archaeologists as a partner of sorts to Hershel. The Layton siblings were soon knowns as partners in crime. Solana soon returned to drawing, sketching her friends' faces along with her brother's and the doctor's. When the young girl's talent was discovered, _everyone _wanted her to draw for them. She would just smile and draw what they asked. It soon became routine for her to draw everyone she met so she never forgot them. She never replaced her sketchbook, preferring to keep the drawings from Stansbury in order to remember her past. When Claire came into the picture, Solana couldn't have been more thrilled for Hershel. The scientist brought happieness to her brother's life and Solana became their number one supporter, encouraging Hershel to propose after a few years of the couple being together. But that all changed on one fateful day.

* * *

Solana was 20 years old and visiting her brother at his flat with Claire. Solana's blonde hair was hanging down, a white rose nestled in her hair. She wore a light pink shirt with a white swirl design on it, a long sleeved white jacket over it, a white skirt with a light pink swirl design on it, her leather boots, her satchel resting near her right hip over her right shoulder, her quiver of arrows on her left hip and her bow on her back.

"Here you go." Claire smiled as she set a box on the table. Solana smiled, Claire had run her present by her first and she knew Hershel would like it.

"What's this now?" Hershel asked.

"Duh, a present." Solana smiled, leaning on the table slightly, smirking.

"Open it and see!" Claire insisted. The now professor stood up and undid the ribbon before removing the box revealing...

"A hat?" He asked. Claire and Solana giggled slightly.

"For the newly appointed professor." Claire smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Well done, Hershel." Solana grinned.

"Thank you." Hershel smiled at his girlfriend and younger sister. Claire then stood up. As she spoke, she pushed Hershel back into his chair.

"You're a fully fledged member of the academic community now." She explained, "So you've got to look the part!" As she said this, the scientist removed Hershel's signiture red cap and replaced it with the top hat she bought for him. "Very dashing, Hershel." She smiled.

"I think it's perfect." Solana commented.

"The picture of a true gentleman." Claire added.

"A true gentleman?" Hershel asked, "Hmm..." As the 27 year old moved to remove his new hat, Solana and Claire pushed it back on.

"No! Leave it on!" Claire insisted, "It suits you. It really does!"

"I think you were meant to have this hat." Solana smiled softly.

"So no taking it off." Claire added. Claire and Solana stepped back, smiling at Hershel when Claire noticed the clock. "Oh, look at the time!" She said, "I didn't realize how late it was! I have to go to the lab. We're running a very important experiment today. Let's continue this celebration over dinner tonight. Oh, and promise me you'll wear the hat. It's not your usual style, but keep an open mind."

"I'll make sure he will." Solana smirked, crossing her arms before she hugged Claire tightly. "Be safe." She whispered.

"I will." Claire smiled before she turned to Hershel and finished, "After all...Isn't that what a gentleman does?" As Claire left, Hershel smiled and adjusted his new hat.

"When are you gonna man up and propse to her, already?!" Solana asked.

"Solana..." Hershel sighed, "Now is not the time." Solana laughed as she adjusted her satchel and weapons.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going too." She said, "I have some sketchs to finish, after all. Call me later to tell me how the date went." Hershel nodded and the blonde left with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours later, in her flat, Solana's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sol, it's me!" Hershel's frantic voice came over the line. He sounded so worried and scared that Solana didn't even bother to correct him.

"Hershel, what's wrong?!" Solana cried.

"Claire...her lab...it exploded!" Hershel tried to explain. The younger Layton could tell he was running. "I'm on my way now."

"I'll meet you there!" Solana cried and instantly ran out, heading directly for the location of Claire's lab. When she arrived, the place was up in flames. "Hershel!" She shouted.

"Sol!" Hershel cried back. The older Layton sibling reached the younger one and hugged her tightly.

"She's gone..." Solana whispered as her tears began to fall.

"She is." Hershel confirmed sadly as his own tears fell.

"I need to go back! My parents are still inside!" A young boy near the siblings cried. Hershel let Solana go and grabbed the crying boy.

"Pull yourself together, boy!" Hershel cried, slapping the boy. "There's nothing to be done." Hershel said, gentler.

"Jump back in there and you'll die too!" Solana finished.

"No!" The boy cried, latching onto the siblings and crying. Solana's own tears mixed with the boy's and she felt herself breaking all over again. But she had to be strong, for this boy. Solana didn't cry out in despair at that moment...but she broke for the second time in her life when she returned home.

* * *

Solana wasn't sure how long it had been. After the explosion, she cancelled all of her clients and tried her best to pull herself together. But once again, she had broken and couldn't fix herself. Last time, Hershel had offered to take her on his 'adventure' and snapped her out of it, Clark and Brenda helping to bring her back with their friendship. Now...Hershel wasn't seen for a long time. Solana had returned to wearing a variation of the black dress and veil she had worn when Randall had died. One rainy day, she had managed to get herself to go outside. She was wandering around, the rain soaking her when she came across a horrifying sight. Her brother lying on the ground.

"HERSHEL!" Solana screamed as she ran towards him at full speed. She knelt beside the professor and shook him. "Hershel, Hershel please! WAKE UP!" There was no response from the beaten professor. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY, MY BROTHER NEEDS HELP!" Solana screamed at the top of her lungs, the purest scream of dispair she'd ever screamed.

* * *

A month had passed and Solana rarely left the unconcious Hershel's side. She wouldn't draw anything and rarely spoke to anyone but her comatose brother, even if he wouldn't respond or even _hear _her. Finally, after a month of waiting, Hershel stirred and awoke.

"Hershel..." The blonde whispered hoarsely.

"Solana..." Hershel whispered, "What happened?"

"I...don't know." Solana admitted, "I found you on the ground...unconcious and beaten...The doctor said your injuries were so severe...he wasn't sure you would wake up." Hershel reached for his sister's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm here now..." He whispered. He then explained everything he remembered, including his investigation. Solana promised to help him with it when he was let go. When the professor was allowed to return home, the siblings were met with a shock. The flat was completely torn apart. Quickly, Hershel grabbed a leather notebook that had a yellow note sticking out of it but half of the papers were torn out. "No..." He whispered.

* * *

The Layton siblings tried to get back into the case, even once Solana tried on her own, but each time, they were met with resistance and threats of violence. They knew Claire was lost but it seemed like someone, someone extremely powerful in the government, was trying to keep them from discovering the truth. Even though this was frustrating, it brought Solana back from her darkness and brokeness and for that, Professor Hershel Layton would always be grateful for.

* * *

**There's the chapter! So, what do you guys think? Please review to let me know what you think and I promise this is the last sad chapter for a while! Swear! Later.**


	7. Chapter 7:Saving a Girl

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been a really long time but I've been waiting for a review. Sadly, I got none and no follows or favors either. But I did get 472 readers, so I guess I'll be okay. What I'm really excited about is that this is the last chapter before we get to the series. Finally, right? Also, side note, if you like Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, I have a version of this story for that section with my newest OC Jasmine being the starring character. Go check it out! Okay, I think that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a year since Claire had died and both Solana and Layton had managed to recover. The professor was wearing an orange shirt that matched the stripe on his beloved hat, a brown jacket and pants and dark green shoes. Solana, on the other hand, wore a white jacket, a soft pink shirt, a pink skirt, with soft pink pants underneath, her leather boots and her chain. Her hair hung at her waist, a pink rose behind her right ear. Her quiver of arrows was on her left hip, her satchel resting on her right and her bow on her back. The siblings were walking through Scotland Yard when Solana heard yelling.

"Professor," She said to her brother, as she had started to call him, "I think we should go see what's going on." Layton nodded in agreement and the duo walked over to see Officer Grosky arguing with a young woman with her brown hair in a braid, wearing a nice yellow shirt, a green skirt, knee length brown socks and red flats.

"Might we be of help?" Layton asked as the siblings stopped. The girl turned to them, eyes wide with shock.

"It's all under control!" Grosky declared, "This lady here swiped this poor boy's wallet!"

"It doesn't _sound _like everything's under control." Solana quipped, crossing her arms and frowning at the officer. Even though she had matured over the years, she still had the same true lady yet fiery personality that was uniquely hers. It was one thing that never could change about her, no matter what anyone did.

"Could you give us the details of this case, Officer Grosky?" Layton requested before Grosky could yell at his 21 year old sister. Because of her personality, she often clashed with Grosky when the siblings helped on his cases and Layton was always trying his hardest to subtley keep the peace between the two so neither would 'explode', in a sense. Besides, he also wanted to protect his younger sister from the instant action officer.

"The details are, well...Of course I can!" Grosky said. Solana rolled her eyes as he continued, "As he was walking through the streets, this young man noticed that his wallet was missing. He felt that the woman who had just passed him seemed suspicious, and he informed a patrolman. When the patrolman checked the contents of her bag, he found...the stolen wallet!" Again, Solana rolled her eyes at the officer. "Those are the...details of the case." Grosky said, "Open and shut, if you ask me."

"Could I see the stolen wallet?" Layton requested. The Layton siblings looked the wallet over closely. Solana looked at her brother, noticing the style of the wallet didn't seem like one a boy his age would have. "Hm..." Layton said thoughtfully before meeting his sister's big brown eyes, seeing if she put the pieces together as well. The younger Layton communicated through her eyes that, indeed, she did. "Young man, did you inform the officer that this isn't actually your wallet?" Layton asked.

"What-what do you mean?" The boy stuttered.

"Well, it's a style preferred mostly by women." Solana said, "Is this your mother's wallet, by any chance?"

"Perhaps she asked you to run a few errands, and perhaps you saw a pair of new shoes you liked." Layton theorized, "Perhaps you just couldn't resist buying those shoes...that you are currently wearing."

"And perhaps you got scared and are now trying to pretend that the money was stolen. Is that right?" Solana asked, speaking surprisingly gently to the boy, her motherly instincts taking over. Layton smiled down at his sister, who was bending down in front of the boy. He always knew she'd be a good mother if she ever fell in love, and it was shown first class right here.

"Uh...I...No, it's not right." The boy denied.

"In order to put the blame on someone else, you placed the empty wallet in this young lady's purse." Layton continued, "Is this correct, son?"

"What kind of proof do you have to back up this accusation, Layton?!" Grosky cried, forcing Solana to jump back, slightly behind her brother.

"Be calm, Grosky." The professor said, interuppting his sister. "We'll explain once the boy admits the truth."

"There's nothing to admit!" The boy cried.

"Are you certain?" Layton asked, "A gentleman never lies, remember."

"Nor does a lady." Solana added, her true lady side coming out.

"I didn't...Ohhhh..." The boy said, "but...everyone else has them! I just wanted to fit in."

"But this way?" Solana asked gently, "Do you think you'd be able to truly enjoy those shoes knowing this innocent woman was in prison?"

"If you spend your entire life trying to fit in with others, you'll never belong anywhere." Layton stated, "In this life, one must always be true to oneself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, miss." The boy said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's a good lad." Layton smiled, "Come with us, and we'll help you return the shoes."

"You will?!" The boy smiled, "You're-you're not going to arrest me?!"

"Well, that's really up to Officer Grosky here." Layton said. Solana growled at Grosky, daring him to arrest the boy and see what happened. She had been taking karate lessons for years and was deadly in combat, even more so with her bow and arrows.

"Making a false report is punishable by 15 years in Siberia!" Grosky cried, "But I'll let it slide. Layton, Solana, how did you know?"

"Well, I could see his hand shaking, as if he was the one who had been 'caught'." Layton explained, "His shoes were brand new, there was only a little change left in the wallet..."

"And this woman doesn't seem _at all _like the type who would rob a young boy." Solana added with a smirk.

"Once you examine those elements, a logical conclusion arises." Layton finished. With that, the siblings led the boy out of Scotland Yard. "I hope to never see you here again." Layton said to the boy, "Maybe you could take up etymology."

"Really, Professor? Really?" Solana asked her brother, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, a voice cried,

"Wait!" The Layton siblings and boy turned to see the girl who had been accused running up to them. "Thank you so much!" She smiled.

"No need to thank us." Solana smiled with a shrug of her shoulders. She was itching to draw this girl's face, as she had once again taken to drawing everyone she saw and met and was once again selling her drawings. However, she knew this was a bad time and didn't want to be seen as weird. One day, she'd work up the courage to draw people's faces in public but not now.

"Helping a young lady like you is the duty of every gentleman." Layton smiled. The girl gasped slightly when the professor called her a lady.

"And lady." Solana added, as she usually did.

"Have a lovely day." The siblings finished in unison with smiles and the professor tipping his hat to the girl before they led the boy away. The girl stood there, frozen in shock.

"They called me a...lady...?" The girl said before she chased after the siblings slight;u and cried, "WAIT! Come back here! What's your names?!"

"That, miss, is Hershel and Solana Layton." Grosky said as he walked outside to join the girl. "Don't let the hat and flower fool you. That is a man and woman of powerful intellect. They help us out from time to time with our tougher cases, you know...Uh...pickpockets and whatnot..."

"Hershel and Solana Layton." The girl whispered, "I'll remember that." Neither party had any idea they would be meeting again, very soon.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, check out my Phoenix Wright story, Objection! It's very similar to this one but unique as well. Anyways, please review so I can know what you think! Last Specter is next people! Later!**


	8. Chapter 8:A New Adventure

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Updates will be slower from now on, sadly, because I have school coming up but I will try my best. No reviewers, followers or favorites again but people are reading this (627 at that, thanks guys!) so I will continue to write it. But if I could just get one review, even if it's telling me I'm doing something wrong, then I will be fine with it because I can only improve from here. Alright, now we're finally hitting the actual games themsevles. Also, remember my Phoenix Wright story I told you guys about, well I decided to do a crossover between that story and this one later for Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright, which I will be getting soon (Hooray!). Here's Solana's profile for this game:**

**A talented artist and assitant archeaologist to her brother, Solana is ready to tackle any challenge thrown at her, whether it's a dig or a mystery. She'll stand by her brother and friends no matter what, feeling she owes a lot to them in her life. With a pure heart and a fiery determination, Solana's one of the best people to have on your side in any situation.**

**Okay, I think that's everything. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Solana adjusted her satchel resting on her right shoulder and her bow on her back as she walked. She was going to help her brother out today with his classes, as she usually did on her days off. As she reached his office, she spotted a mail man walking away and Rosa about to go inside.

"Rosa!" The 27 year old called. The housekeeper turned and smiled.

"Ah, Solana, come in, dear." She said, letting the younger Layton in. Solana smiled her thanks. "Are you helping your brother today?" Rosa asked as they walked.

"Yes, how else will he stay on track?" Solana teased. Rosa chuckled as they reached the door. Rosa knocked before she opened the door, calling,

"Professor? Oh, Professor!" As the door opened and the two women entered, Rosa continued, "Professor, a letter just came for you-Oh!" Layton woke up to find the two women walking towards him.

"Thank you, Rosa." He said as he took the letter.

"Professor, what did I tell you about sleeping in your office!" Solana scolded as she sat on the couch and began to sketch Buckingham Palace, a request she had taken a few days ago. As the professor shook his head at his younger sister and yawned, Rosa commented,

"Sounds like someone was up researching all night...again. It's no wonder the other professors are intimidated by you."

"Oh, they just think that I'm some young upstart." Layton stated as he sat down at his desk to open the letter.

"You work too hard, Professor." Rosa said, "It's no good."

"Rosa, I'll tell him that every day and he refuses to listen." Solana commented, "He's too stubborn." The professor chuckled,

"Look who's talking."

"By the way, Dean Delmona came by and said he needed to speak to you..." Rosa said. Solana tuned out like she always did when Rosa spoke of her brother's schedule. Her brother stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat.

"Rosa, I'm going out." He said, causing Solana to look up. She packed up her sketchbook, adjusted her pink rose slightly and walked over to wear Layton had backtracked and drank some of Rosa's tea. She took her tea cup, drank some of it and followed her brother, curious to what had him so peaked.

"Thank you, Rosa." The siblings said in unison before they returned their cups and headed for the Laytonmobile, as Solana so lovingly dubbed the car.

"Professor, what's going on?" She asked. Layton silently passed her the letter, which Solana read carefully, her eyes widening as she did so. "Clark...after so long?" She whispered.

"It appears so." Layton nodded when suddenly a woman on a scooter pulled up beside him. Just as suddenly, the woman cut in front of the siblings.

"Professor!" Solana cried as he slammed the brakes. The siblings stepped out and the professor cried,

"See here! What was that about?!" The woman took her white helmet off and smiled. She had waist length brown hair and kind eyes. She wore a yellow jacket over a white shirt and white pants with black grey boots and a pink bow tie.

"Nice to see you again...Professor and Solana Layton." She said.

"And you are...?" Layton asked.

"Professor, we need to keep going." Solana said, "She can explain on the way." Layton agreed and they began to prepare to leave.

* * *

Once the girl's scooter was attached to the top of the Laytonmobile, Solana sat in the back as Layton and the girl sat up front.

"Why, didn't Dean Delmona tell you?" The girl asked.

"No, we ran out before we could see him." Solana commented, getting a giggle from the girl.

"Tell me what...?" The professor asked.

"I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant!" The girl grinned, "Call me Emmy!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Solana, but you already knew that." Solana grinned. Emmy smiled at the older woman.

"Mind if I call you 'Lana'?" She asked.

"I like it, sure." The blonde nodded.

"I'm sorry, you're my...?" Layton interuppted.

"Assistant!" Emmy grinned, "You do know what an assistant is, don't you? Hee hee!"

"I like this girl, Professor." Solana grinned.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ms. Altava, but..." The professor started.

"Professor, please...Emmy!" Emmy insisted, "And stop apologizing so much!

"Alright, Emmy." Layton said, "So sorry, but it seems that there had been some sort of mistake here."

"Oh, I don't think so, Professor!" Emmy said, "Dean Delmona hired me himself! It seems that you have been too busy to attend your departmental meetings lately. Is that right?" Solana crossed her arms and smirked at her brother.

"Well...I suppose there might be some truth to that." Layton conceded, hearing the artist in the back laughing. "However-"

"Sounds to me like if anyone needs an assistant, it's you!" Emmy stated.

"I've been trying to help him for a long time now, Em." Solana said, "With you on board, we just might be able to get him in shape." Emmy chuckled before she said to the older Layton,

"So from now on, I'll be the backup on all your projects! Got it? Great! I can't wait to get started!" Solana smiled before she took out her sketchbook and continued her drawing. She was still on the clock, technically. Besides, if this took too long, she'd have to mail the finished product to her customer. "So, what perplexing mystery are we hot on the trail of now?" Emmy asked after a while. Solana chuckled slightly at Emmy's excitement. The girl reminded her a lot of herself.

_I'm sure we'll get along just fine. _Solana thought as she put her sketchbook away.

"Why would you ask that?" Layton asked with a smile.

"Well...you're off to somewhere in quite a hurry." Emmy noted, "Something must have piqued your interest."

"Ha ha...That intuition will serve you well." Layton smiled and held out the letter to his new assistant.

"What's this? A letter?" She asked.

"Very good." Layton said, "I received it about an hour ago. Go ahead, read it aloud."

"_Hershel, Solana, my dear old friends, I must earnestly seek your help again. Our little town is in the most extraordinary predicament. At night, a mysterious giant shrouded in fog has been laying waste to our homes. I am convinced you both can help stop this madness. Please come soon! Regards, Clark." _Emmy read. "A giant? That's, uh...How well do you know this person?"

"Clark, Solana and I go back a long way." The professor explained, "I can't imagine he would fabricate stories for no reason."

"Of course he wouldn't." Solana said, "Don't call me crazy but I believe him." Layton nodded and added,

"I find the other message in the letter very interesting, as well."

"Other message?" Emmy asked before she tackled the puzzle. "That puzzle was no problem." She smiled, "I found the secret message using the first letter of each line!"

"Emmy, you may turn out to be quite valuable as an assistant, after all." The professor smiled.

"Oh! Well...thank you, Professor!" Emmy smiled, "That means a lot coming from you."

"You'll be just fine, Emmy." Solana smiled, "Just believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Lana." Emmy said, "'Help SOS'...Why the need to hide this in some sort of code?"

"My question, as well." Layton agreed, "Clark, Lana and I have been friends for many years. If he wanted to tell us something, he wouldn't have to hide it. I'm not yet certain what this means."

"Hmm..." Solana said thoughtfully as she opened her sketchbook and flipped to the page that had Clark's picture on it. It was of the last time she had seen him, back when his son, Luke, was born. "There's something else I find suspicious about this letter but only Clark can answer that." Solana said thoughtfully.

"Ooooh, how mysterious!" Emmy grinned, "My first day on the job, and it's already so Laytonesque!" Solana started giggling as she turned to a fresh page and began to draw Emmy.

"...Laytonesque? What on earth does that..." Layton said, "Emmy, had you heard of Lana and I before today?"

"Well, she's already had a big influence since you've adopted her nickname for me so fast." Solana smirked.

"Heard of you?!" Emmy grinned, "Of course I've heard of you! I know everything about you and your sister, Professor!" Emmy took out a small blue notebook and read, "Hershel Layton: At age 27, became youngest professor in the history of Gressenheller University. Solana Layton: At age 20, became youngest assistant to a professor in the history of Gressenheller University. Published in numerous academic journals, which I could recite chronologically, if you like. Astute intellect and preternatural skills of observation have been utilized by Scotland Yard to solve some of London's most difficult criminal cases. Single. Thirty-four and twenty-seven years old. Capricorns. I made that last part up...Just a guess!"

"...Well, you've certainly done your homework." Layton said, "I can see why Dean Delmona hired you."

"When I asked Dean Delmona about the position, I told him I wouldn't take no for an answer!" Emmy added.

"I like your spirit, Emmy." Solana smiled as she continued to draw.

"Interesting." The professor said, "May I ask why you were so intent on working with us?"

"Hm...He doesn't remember..." Emmy said to herself. Neither sibling heard her, as one was focused on the road and the other their drawing.

"Emmy?" Layton asked at her silence.

"Hm?! Um, so where did you say we are headed, Professor?" Emmy asked, changing the subject.

"I didn't." Layton said, "Emmy, if you are to be my assistant, we must set a few rules. Lana, you listen to." Solana groaned,

"Here we go."

"As an English gentleman, I can never allow either of you to follow me into a dangerous situation." Layton continued, ignoring his sister.

"That sounds reasonable!" Emmy said, "Let's just remember that there are exceptions to every rule." Solana grinned,

"I like this girl, Professor."

"'English gentleman'. Ha ha! You're funny, Professor!" Emmy laughed.

"Yes, well...thank you." Layton said, "In answer to your question, we are headed to the town of Misthallery."

"Misthallery...Misthallery...Why is that name familiar?" Emmy asked.

"About six months ago, some ancient remains were discovered there." Layton answered, "You probably read about it in the Times."

"Now I remember!" Solana cried, "That's the town where they said the Golden Garden might be!"

"I remember that." Emmy smiled, "And now a close friend of yours who lives in Misthallery has sent an urgent plea for help...A great archaeological find linked to a mysterious letter, all surrounded by an air of danger...I can't imagine a situation possibly being more Laytonesque!" Solana giggled behind her hand, reminding her brother of her when she was a child.

"Emmy, can you refrain from saying...Oh, never mind." The professor said. Solana smiled from the back seat and continued sketching Emmy's face, all the while wondering why the girl seemed so familiar.

* * *

**There's the chapter! We are finally getting to the adventure! Luke will be coming in the next chapter and I'm excited to explore his relationship with Solana, because he's so young but so smart and mature at the same time. And if I could get just one review, I would be happy. And you now know Solana's new nickname, making it a total of three. Sol will not be reappearing until the end of Miracle Mask and Ana's staying back until Azran Legacies. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9:Misthallery and Specters

**Hey guys, it's been **_**way **_**too long and I'm so sorry! I've just got a lot of new stories that I'm trying to juggle all at once but here's your Christmas or Holiday present! On the bright side, I got two reviews! Thanks to Em (Yeah, that's only for protection and to keep people away. She's had a rough childhood so she's a little insecure even if she hides it.), Lol123, nostalgicCyanide, TheGreenFairy25, Panther J, Yozora no Hoshi and Yoshikuni Kiyoko for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,104 readers! I hope you guys enjoy since we are now getting to an official chapter of this game! Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

When the Laytonmobile came to a stop, Solana put her sketchbook away as she got out, adjusting her quiver and bow as she did so. Sighing, she took off her bow and retracted it so it could easily slide in beside her arrows in her quiver, making her more comfortable and looking less of a threat. That was the key for her, look innocent in order to hide the fire and power within. As Emmy and Layton joined her, Emmy remarked,

"So, this is Misthallery, huh? It feels a little eerie."

"Misthallery is known for its thick fog." Layton explained.

"Some even say this town is straight out of a fairy tale." Solana added, sighing blissfully as she thought of all the drawings she could do.

"Not any fairy tale I ever read..." Emmy muttered, getting a laugh from Solana. "The river is pretty impressive." Emmy smiled as she looked at the beautiful water.

"Several canals flow through the town and into the river here." The professor explained.

"Well, there's certainly no danger of a drought hitting here!" Emmy stated. It was then the two noticed the dazed and facinated look in Solana's eyes as her fingers twitched. "Lana? Are you okay?" Emmy asked, not used to the girl's look. Solana blinked several times as she came back down to Earth and answered,

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, what's that on top of that hill?"

"It appears to be a house..." Layton answered.

"Thank you, Professor Obvious." Solana teased.

"Think maybe that's where your friend Mr. Triton lives?" Emmy asked. Layton and Solana laughed slightly, the professor saying,

"It seems a bit ominous for Clark's tastes, but perhaps..."

"I've got a strange feeling about that place. Something about it..." Emmy trailed off.

"I know how you feel, Em..." Solana nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, here comes someone. Maybe he knows where we can find Mr. Triton!" Emmy smiled.

"Hello, my friends. Welcome to Misthallery." The man greeted, "I am Aldus. Charmed. Nice hat. Let me show you something the locals keep secret. Tap that box there. But tap it like you mean it. Not just once, and not just twice."

"Okay..." Solana whispered, slightly weirded out.

"This crate looks sealed, but let's investigate further." Layton suggested as he looked the box over.

"I guess this is worth investigating..." Solana mused as she tried to find a way to open the box.

"I got it!" Emmy grinned as she opened the box. Inside, the group found a gold coin.

"A hint coin!" Solana grinned, recognizing it from Stansbury since _he _had hid them everywhere. She picked it up and put it in her satchel with her other hint coins she had found.

"Beautiful! She shines like the sun!" Aldus praised, "This, my friends...is a hint coin! When you find a puzzle you cannot solve, use one of these lovelies. Spend them wisely, for they are in limited supply. If you squander them, I will not dry your tears. Hint coins are hidden in many places. So if you see anything suspicious, be bold and tap away! And that, my friends, will serve you well in Misthallery. I must go now. Such humidity challenges the hair." Aldus then turned, waved goodbye and headed back into town.

"And with that...he's gone. What an interesting fellow." Emmy remarked.

"I'd use different terms but yes, I agree." Solana nodded, crossing her arms as she shifted her weight to one leg.

"We didn't even get to ask him if he knows where your friend lives, Professor." Emmy added, disappointed.

"That's alright for now." Layton said, "Oddly enough, there was no return address on Clark's letter."

"Hmm...I didn't even think of that." Solana muttered thoughtfully, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I'm sure someone in town knows him. Let's ask around." Emmy suggested.

"Good idea, Emmy. Let's get going." The professor agreed. Solana nodded in agreement and the trio headed up the path.

* * *

When the trio reached Grand Bridge street, which Solana identified via a sign, they found a young boy standing there.

"Hey there, gramps! New in town?" The boy asked.

"'Gramps'?! The professor doesn't look that old!" Emmy cried in protest.

"Emmy, calm down." Solana whispered to the younger girl softly.

"That's alright, Emmy." Layton smiled down at the boy gently. "Do you know where the Triton residence is, young man?"

"Sure. But I'm not telling unless you solve my puzzle!" The boy cried.

"Allow me, Professor." Solana smiled, bowing her head slightly to her brother.

"It's all yours." Layton smiled, gesturing for her to go ahead. The boy held four photos out to her showing four different people.

"Three of these photos were taken by a group of tourists taking pictures of each other while one was on a completely different day." The boy explained, "Which one is different?" Solana looked over the pictures carefully when she noticed something. Three of the pictures had shadows right under the people while the last had a shadow stretched far behind him.

_The answer could only be this. _Solana thought as she gave her answer. "No puzzle can stop me!" She smiled.

"Amazing! You sure know your puzzles for someone your age!" The boy complimented.

"Um, thank you." Solana smiled softly down at the boy. "Now then, you were going to tell us where to find the Triton residence?"

"That old Triton guy lives straight across the rope bridge and then left of the Crossroads." The boy answered, "I live up in North Ely, but we had to evacuate."

"Evacuate? Why is that?" Layton asked.

"The oracle said it would be dangerous there, so we had to go." The boy explained

"Oracle?" Solana asked, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Who...or what is that?" Emmy finished.

"I dunno, but my mom says the oracle has saved a lot of people from getting hurt." The boy explained.

"Hmm." Layton said thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Solana muttered, crossing her arms and leaning on her leg.

"Professor, Lana, what do you think this 'oracle' could be?" Emmy asked.

"I'm not sure, Emmy." The professor said, "Perhaps it has something to do with the giant in Clark's letter."

"That's highly probable." Solana agreed as the three headed down the path.

* * *

When the three reached the Twin Bridges, they were surprised to find one roped off.

"Professor, there are two rope bridges here, but one is sealed off!" Emmy cried.

"And it appears that is the bridge we need to use." Layton stated. Solana, on the other hand, was studying the rope to try and find the easiest way to get rid of it.

"The ropes are all tied up in these ridiculous knots." Emmy complained, "I wouldn't even know where to start untying them all!"

"Well, I suppose one could go through all that trouble, or..." The professor smiled.

"Or what, Professor?" Emmy asked, seeing the smiles the two siblings were sharing.

"Undoing all of the knots appears to be quite an arduous task." Layton said.

"However, one can do away with all of the rope by cutting it in one place." Solana smiled, "Take another look, Emmy."

"The whole thing can be undone with one cut?" Emmy asked.

"Uh huh!" Solana grinned as she bounced on her heels, looking like the young girl she used to be.

"Yes. Look closer, and tell me where you think we should cut it." Layton instructed.

"Alright, let's see what we have..." Emmy hummed before she studied the rope and pointed at the top left rope. "This one, Professor?" She asked.

"Correct! Cutting that one spot will unravel the entire thing." Layton smiled.

"Well done, Emmy!" Solana grinned, bouncing slightly as she congratulated the girl.

"I'm starting to get a feel for what being your assistant is like!" Emmy grinned.

"You're doing a wonderful job thus far, Emmy." The professor complimented.

"The professor's right, Em!" Solana nodded in agreement as she straightened her skirt and jackets while adjusting her flower. Once the rope was cut, Emmy asked,

"Who do you think is responsible for this?"

"Well, there is no sign indicating a bridge closure. I suspect it is the work of a local mischief maker." Layton deduced.

"That seems resonable." Solana agreed.

"Right. If the bridge were unstable and dangerous, it wouldn't just simply be roped off...would it?" Emmy said nervously.

"This bridge may have its best years behind it." Layton said, "I don't think we need to worry, however."

"We'll be fine, Em, don't worry." Solana smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I wish I shared your confidence, Professor, Lana." Emmy said nervously. "I can't believe people still use this bridge!"

"Do you have a fear of bridges?" The professor asked.

"Of bridges? No. Of this bridge? Yes." Emmy stated, "You can't even drive on it!"

"There must be another route into town for automobiles." Layton said.

"Of course. Well, I'll move your car later, Professor. I'd hate for anything to happen to it." Emmy said.

"No need, Emmy." Layton smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine. Let's go ahead and make our way across!" Solana squeezed Emmy's hand reassuringly, whispering,

"Everything will be okay."

"Wait...Professor, look!" Emmy pointed at a rat that ran across the bridge.

"Huh...who would've thought?" Solana shrugged before she led the way across the bridge.

* * *

When the trio reached the other side, they were all shocked. A ruined house was before them.

"Professor!" Solana cried as she gripped her brother's arm tightly.

"Oh my, Professor!" Emmy cried, "Look at this house! It's completely destroyed!"

"The road here is damaged as well." Layton noted as he squeezed his sister's hand to try and reassure her. Stuff like this still scared her, even after years away from Stansbury.

"I wonder if this has something to do with Mr. Triton's letter!" Emmy wondered aloud. "We need a record of this!" The girl took out a camera and snapped pictures of the scene quickly.

"You have a camera?" Solana asked, having calmed down slightly.

"Of course! Gathering data can only help an investigation!" Emmy grinned, "I hope no one was hurt here."

"If this is the work of some giant, then Misthallery is in great danger." Layton stated.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet!" Emmy cried, shaking her head and holding her hands in front of her. "Let's find Mr. Triton!" The trio moved to leave when Solana noticed something.

"Professor...look at this." She said. Her brother, who was still being held by his sister, looked over at the painted X on the broken door.

"I've never seen a mark quite like that before." Layton stated.

"What do you think that symbol is supposed to mean?" Emmy asked.

"Don't touch the witch's mark! Not unless you wanna end up like Brock!" A voice cried. The three turned to see a boy standing behind them, his name obviously being Brock.

"Oh my! You startled me, sir!" Emmy cried in shock while Solana gripped Layton tighter.

"As you did, me." She agreed as Layton sqeezed her hand.

"I startle myself sometimes!" Brock said, "I used to complain about this dump, but look at it now!"

"Was this your house? I'm so sorry, my good man." The professor apologized.

"Was this my house? You bet it was!" Brock said, "The operative word here being 'was'! The witch's mark appeared, and the windows went SMASH, the walls went BOOM, and the roof went OH NO! You looking for some nice, warm rubble over your head? I'll sell cheap! Heh-heh-heh! At least now it gets all sorts of natural light! And natural moisture! Bah-hah-hah-hah!"

"Professor, is he going to be okay?" Emmy whispered.

"I can't be certain. Perhaps we could help if we knew a bit more about this witch's mark." Layton stated.

"A mysterious giant and a witch all in one town?! This could get very interesting..." Emmy said.

"That's for certain." Solana whispered, still not having recovered from her memory lasp. The trio then headed down the path to find Clark.

* * *

When they reached the crossroads, they found a distressed looking woman standing there.

"We should see if she needs help, Professor." Solana suggested as she released her brother's arm. Layton nodded in agreement and the trio approached the woman.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What trouble!" The woman moaned as the three walked up to her.

"Do you need help, madam? May we be of assistance?" The professor offered.

"My cart fell over! Now my cart is empty and the street is full of my stuff!" The woman complained.

"Perhaps we can help you put it all back in your cart." Solana offered as she bowed, her hand over her heart and lifting her skirt slightly, showing the pants she wore underneath.

"Yes! Oh, please, oh, please! I would be so grateful!" The woman smiled. The professor, artist and assistant got to work then, putting everything back in the cart where it belonged.

"I love the thrill of a good solution." The professor smiles once they finished. "Your belongings are now in order."

"Oh, thank you!" The woman grinned, "Now I must hurry and evacuate the area!"

"Is there an emergency?" Solana asked, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Haven't you heard? A giant is destroying the town!" The woman cried, "I packed up my stuff as fast as I could! The police gave the order to evacuate! But I wasn't leaving all of my stuff behind! Of course, if the oracle weren't around, we wouldn't have had any warning at all!"

"This oracle...what is he...or she...or it?" Layton asked.

"Oh, I don't ask questions. The police hear from the oracle, and they inform everyone else." The woman explained, "You three should be careful walking around town. And thank you again!" When the woman left, the professor spoke, saying,

"Again with this giant..."

"Professor, it seems that everyone here fully believes in this giant." Emmy stated.

"Homes ruined. An all-out evacuation in progress..." Solana trailed off.

"These are most certainly related to Clark's letter." Layton stated and his sister nodded in agreement. "The Triton house is up ahead. Let's find Clark as quickly as possible."

"Let's." Solana agreed as they headed down the left path.

* * *

When the three reached the South Dock, Emmy said,

"Check out this boat, Professor!"

"It's beautiful..." Solana whispered with a smile.

"The people of Misthallery must navigate the town via their canals." The professor deduced.

"They probably travel by boat as much as they do on foot." Emmy smiled, "It's like Venice...only weirder."

"But just as beautiful." Solana countered with a smile, her fingers itching to sketch anything and everything she saw.

"I imagine boats are used here more than automobiles." Layton stated.

"We must take a boat ride before we leave, Professor!" Emmy suggested.

"Yes! Can we, Professor? Please?" Solana begged like a little girl. Seeing it, however, brought a smile to the professor's face as he remembered how she used to do this to him as a child.

"Lovely. After we have spoken with Clark, let us find ourselves a boat!" The professor agreed. Solana jumped up and down in excitement, cheering happily. It was so long since she had been this excited and happy...it felt nice.

"The Triton house should be just over this bridge. Shall we?" Emmy smiled.

"Say, hey there! Don't think I've seen you folks before!" A voice cut in. The three turned to see the man who had been standing beside the boat now stood in front of them. "Bucky is my name and boats are my gain! If you're new to Misthallery, you're not getting away without taking a ride in one of my beauties! I can take you anywhere in town in a flash! It's better than flying!"

"We'll keep that in mind during our investigation, thank you." Layton smiled.

"You look like puzzle-faring folk. How about a quick one?" Bucky asked.

"Can I, Professor?" Solana asked softly.

"Be my guest." Layton smiled. Solana grinned as she looked at the puzzle. It was a simple cross the river type of puzzle. Once she met all of the requirements, she figured she did it.

_That should be it. _She thought before she said, "A lady leaves no puzzle unsolved."

"Say, that's good work!" Bucky smiled, "Remember, if you want to get around in a flash, just find Bucky!"

"Of course." Solana promised as she bowed, since she didn't get a chance earlier. The three then crossed the bridge quickly.

* * *

"Do you think that large house up there is the Triton residence?" Emmy asked as the big house came into view.

"You three looking for the mayor's roost?" A boy asked, causing the investigaters to turn to him.

"...No, we're actually looking for Clark Triton's residence." Emmy corrected.

"That's what I just said, birdbrain!" The boy cried.

"Oh, well...I wasn't aware that Clark was the mayor." Layton said.

"I'm surprised he never mentioned it." Solana added, fingering her chain as she did.

"Been a while since you've seen him? How long have you been cooped up under a rock?" The boy asked. "Mayor Triton has been in office for about a year now. He does a good job, what with all the troubles. He's pretty coo'."

"Thanks." Solana said before the three approached the house.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Layton stated when they stood in front of the Tritons' house.

"This place looks huge!" Emmy gasped.

"It's amazing!" Solana added.

"Yes. It appears Clark has done quite well for himself. Let's try the door." Layton suggested. They climbed up the steps and the professor knocked.

"Coming..." A voice from inside said. The door opened and the three entered. A man with light brown hair and dark eyes had answered the door. He wore a brown suit and black round glasses along with a red bow tie. "Yes...? May I help you?" He asked.

"Hello, my name is Hershel Layton and this is my sister, Solana. We are old friends of Mr. Triton's. He should be expecting us." Layton said.

"Mmm. I will inform Master Triton. Please wait here." The obvious butler instructed. Solana bowed as the butler went to inform Clark of his visitors. As she stood up, a woman spoke,

"I don't suppose you were planning on visiting the oracle here in town."

"What is this oracle?" The Layton siblings asked in unison.

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about it. I'm just a poor old maid." The maid said, "You should ask Doland about that."

_Doland must be the butler. _Solana realized.

"Thank you. We shall." Layton smiled as his sister nodded in thanks giving a smile of her own.

"Sir. Madams." The trio turned as Doland approached them. "Mr. Triton will see you now in the parlor. The parlor is through the door on the left. Wait there."

"Thank you, my good man." The professor smiled, tipping his hat to the butler as he led the two girls into the parlor.

* * *

The three sat in the parlor until Clark Triton himself walked in. He grinned upon seeing his two friends from so long ago now sitting in his parlor.

"Ah! I can't believe my eyes! Hershel! Solana! How long has it been?" Clark greeted as his friends and the assistant stood up. Layton shook his old friend's hand as Solana bowed as her custom.

"Ah, too long, my good friend!" Layton greeted as he shook Clark's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Clark." Solana smiled as she straightened herself and grinned up at her older friend. Despite the 7 year age difference between herself and her brother and almost all of his friends, Solana was accepted not just because she was the younger sister but because she had earned her spot in their friendship. On top of that, Clark and Brenda had seen her at her worst and helped bring her out of it. She felt she owed them her friendship in return.

"And who might this be?" Clark asked, looking at Emmy.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me." Layton said as he realized he forgot to introduce Emmy. Solana only giggled at her brother's fumble, something he hardly did at times.

"I'm the professor's assistant, Emmy Altava." Emmy smiled as she too shook Clark's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Triton. I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you." Clark smiled, "Hershel, an assistant! Well, we both seemed to have moved up in the world!"

"You could say that." Solana giggled.

"Hardly. Truth be told, Emmy has already proven herself Lana's and my equal." Layton said.

"Hershel, as humble as ever!" Clark said, "Emmy, back in London, Layton and I both wanted to be elite archaeologists, with Solana as our assistant. One of us certainly succeeded. And somehow...I found myself as mayor of this small, rural town."

"That's no small feat, Clark!" Solana argued.

"Oh, Solana, no need to humor me. It is amusing, at best, I'll give you that." Clark shook his head at the younger woman. "But all that aside, please...tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"We came as soon as we received your letter." Layton explained.

"Letter? I'm sorry, Hershel, what letter is that?" Clark asked, confused.

"The letter that...Did you not send this letter? Please, have a look." Layton insisted as he handed over the letter to Clark. The mayor quickly read the letter before he spoke again, saying,

"I certainly did not write that! But who would have forged it?"

"Who indeed?" Solana asked, playing with her chain absentmindedly.

"Have you made any enemies recently?" Layton asked.

"Of course, Hershel. I'm the mayor!" Clark said, "It appears to me that someone wanted you and Solana here in town."

"Yes...that is what I am thinking now, as well." Layton agreed.

"Me too." Solana nodded in agreement.

"So...who wrote the secret message?" Emmy asked.

"Good question, Emmy." Layton nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Triton, there was a hidden plea for help in that letter." Emmy explained.

"Clark, could this be the work of some prankster?" Solana asked as the idea occurred to her.

"No, unfortunately, I don't." Clark said, "Misthallery is in grave danger."

_I'll say. _Solana agreed.

"We have, indeed, been under attack by some sort of mysterious giant, just as that letter states." Clark continued, "It wreaks havoc at night, when the fog is thick. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but it is true."

"But...how can that be?!" Emmy asked, beyond confused.

"I must confess, I have yet to see this 'giant' with my own eyes." Clark said, "However, the destruction of homes and buildings left in its wake...that is quite enough evidence for me. The townspeople are afraid. They believe...that the specter has returned with a vengeance."

"The specter?" The siblings repeated in unison, confused.

"There's a legend here that tells of an ancient spirit...a specter." Clark explained, "When the town was in danger, the specter would act as Misthallery's guardian in its moment of need. But this specter is...different. Instead of protecting us, it is trying to destroy us! I am doing all I can, but if we are dealing with an ancient entity, then I fear my efforts are in vain. As the mayor, it is my duty to keep this town and its citizens safe. But I...Hershel, Solana...could you..."

"Sir?" Doland suddenly spoke up, startling the young artist as she gripped her brother's arm tightly.

"What is it, Doland?" Clark asked.

"Pardon me, sir, but you mentioned Professor and Solana Layton worked on some difficult cases for Scotland Yard." Doland said, "You said, with great pride, that they had assisted in solving them all. Perhaps we could ask for their assistance here, as well?"

"Of...course, Doland. I suppose I have no other choice." Clark said. In Solana's mind, she noted how...submissive Clark spoke as he said that. "Hershel, Solana, will you help us? Please, for an old friend?" Clark asked.

"Of course, Clark. I would never refuse a friend in need." The professor smiled.

"And I owe you for everything you've done for me." Solana added as she bowed again.

"I assure you, we will do what we can." Layton finished.

"Thank you, Hershel, Solana. I am eternally in your debt." Clark smiled, sounding almost...relieved. Again, Solana made a note of it as she straightened.

"Things are starting to get good, eh, Professor, Lana?" Emmy smirked. Solana giggled slightly at that.

"Before we go...Clark, we haven't even asked about Brenda or your son. How is Luke?" Layton asked.

"And where is Brenda?" Solana asked, curious of the whereabouts of her old best friend since they were the only girls in the group.

"My wife is fine. She's away. Family matters. Luke has...shut himself up in his room, as usual." Clark answered and Solana noted the sadness in his voice.

"I would like to say hello to Luke if that is alright." Layton requested, "We haven't seen him since he was a baby."

"Please, Clark!" Solana added for good measure.

"Of course. I think he might enjoy that." Clark agreed with a small smile. "I should warn you...he has been withdrawn lately. Some days, I can't even get him out of his room. I ask him what the matter is and...he responds with silence. Perhaps it would be good for him to talk to someone outside the family. I would appreciate that, Hershel, Solana."

"Our pleasure, Clark." Layton smiled, "We shall have a few words with Luke before Emmy, Lana and I begin our investigation."

"I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Solana added as she whipped out her sketchbook and drew at what could only be described as the speed of light. When she turned the sketchbook around, there was Clark's face perfectly drawn in. "I can't wait to draw him!" The blonde finished as she packed her sketchbook up once again. None of them knew what role Luke Triton would later play in the story of Professor Hershel and Solana Layton.

* * *

**There's the chapter! And it's the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, Luke comes in! Please remember to review to let me know what you think and on what I can improve on! And check out my other stories if you have time! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10:Luke

**I have returned! Did you guys miss me? And happy 2015 to everyone out there! Sorry for taking so long to update, I just got so many stories and on top of that I had both school and a new job. But I finally found enough time to write! Alright, thanks to Sorcerer of the Stories (Thanks that means a lot that someone else found my idea really interesting. Honestly, this story has caused me to create many other sisters where there weren't ones before so a lot of my ideas are attributed to this story right here.), Em (Thanks, and yeah, I understood what you were saying with the bow so I decided to change it slightly. And I like that idea you had, I'm gonna try and incorporate it.), Sophia Kaiba, matthewcortes93, milano641, kittyitty6 and TriMaplenut for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,737 readers! Alright, now it's time to bring in Luke, who will cause a development for Solana. Also, I recently saw Disney's 2015 Cinderella and decided that Lily James, Cinderella, will be Solana's voice so imagine her whenever Solana talks. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Solana picked up the hint coins she found in the den before she followed Layton and Emmy to the hallway, where they found the maid, Beth, there.

"Master Luke has been holed up in his room for a while now. I can't even tidy up in there." She commented.

"Is this sort of behavior typical for Luke?" Emmy asked curiously.

"Oh no. He's usually quite lively. He's such a good little boy…" Beth sighed, "If you ask me, it's because his mother has been gone for so long. That can be hard on a child, you know. He's quite mature for his age but he's a rather sensitive boy."

"I'll take care of him when he's with us, I promise." Solana swore as she bowed her head down.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Layton." Beth smiled.

"Please, call me Solana." Solana insisted.

"Where is Luke's room?" Layton asked then.

"Upstairs, at the end of the hall." Beth answered.

"Thank you." The professor smiled before he led the girls up the stairs and down the hall, where he knocked on the door. When they got no answer, Emmy suggested,

"Maybe he's sleeping."

"Perhaps…" The professor agreed.

"I'm not so certain." Solana shook her head before she knocked again.

"Luke? My name is Hershel Layton. My sister, Solana, and I are friends of your father's. Could we talk for a moment?" Layton requested when Luke remained silent.

"Certainly. But first, you'll have to solve my door puzzle!" Luke said.

"Your…door puzzle?" Solana asked, her arms crossing as her head cocked to the side.

"Ah ha, I see. Luke means to test our mettle with a puzzle." Layton smiled.

"That's so cute, Professor! Let's do it!" Emmy grinned.

"I'm in." Solana nodded in agreement, smiling.

"So we shall." Layton said.

"If you are truly the esteemed Hershel and Solana Layton, then this puzzle should be no problem." Luke said, "You will have 15 seconds to perform a specific action in front of the door."

"Just a second, young one!" Emmy cut in, "How are we to know exactly what it is we're supposed to do?"

"You may search the area outside my door as much as you like." Luke stated.

"And when we're ready to perform this action, whatever it may be, we should let you know?" Layton asked.

"Correct. But I will tell you now, you can't do anything to solve this puzzle." Luke added

"Hmm, alright. We're up to your challenge." Solana smiled.

"Good luck." Luke stated.

"You ready, Professor?" Solana smiled.

"Of course." Layton nodded while Emmy simply watched the siblings' exchange in slight confusion. "We're ready, Luke!"

"You know what you have to do?" Luke asked.

"I think we do, of course." Solana stated.

"Professor, Lana, are you sure?" Emmy asked in shock.

"Then let's begin. Please stand in front of the door." Luke instructed.

"Would you like to give this a go, Professor?" Solana offered.

"It would be my pleasure." The professor tipped his hat before he stepped in front of the door.

"Remember, you can't do anything to solve this puzzle." Luke repeated. For 15 seconds, the professor simply stood in front of the door silently.

"What is he doing?" Emmy whispered to the artist.

"You'll understand in a second." Solana replied with a smile.

"That is what you had to do!" Luke cried as the 15 seconds ended.

"'You can't do anything to solve this puzzle.'" The professor repeated with a smile.

"In other words, to solve this puzzle, you can't do anything." Solana smiled.

"'Nothing' was the 'thing' we had to do to solve this riddle. An interesting puzzle, Luke." Layton complimented.

"You're pretty smart." Solana added.

"So, even from inside his room, he could hear us if we did something." Emmy concluded.

"Now, Luke, are you convinced that we are who we say we are?" Layton asked.

"Will you let us in now, Luke?" Solana asked gently.

"As I promised." Luke stated. With that said, the three entered to find a young boy, around 10 Solana would guess, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, suspenders and a blue newsboy cap standing near a window.

"A clever puzzle, Luke." Layton commented as the three faced the boy. Luke simply sharpened his glare at the three, suspicious. Layton reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out the letter. "Your letter. I thought you might want it back." The professor stated calmly. Luke's eyes widened as he gasped, turning to face the three more.

"Professor! You think Luke wrote the letter?!" Emmy asked, shocked.

"Clark never liked typing his letters." Solana explained, "He always wrote his letters the old fashioned way."

"Moreover, only someone very close to Clark would know about our past together." Layton continued, "This someone would know neither Lana nor I could ignore a friend in need."

"Are you really…Professor and Solana Layton?" Luke asked in what Solana could only describe as awe.

"Is this true, Luke?!" Clark cried as he entered his son's room. As he did, Luke's gaze sharpened to a glare. "How could you do something like this?! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all?" Angrily, Luke turned his back on Clark. "Here, now…Don't you turn your back on me again." Clark said.

"Clark, please." The siblings interjected in unison, their voices calm.

"Forgive me." The mayor said as he turned to face his guests. "The boy has barely spoken to me in the last six months. He's been so withdrawn since the appearance of the specter…I don't know what else-"

"Very soon…The world will end." Luke stated suddenly. Layton, Solana and Emmy gasped in shock as Clark's glare increased towards his son.

_How could a little boy talk like that? _Solana wondered silently, her hand going to play with her chain.

"The end of the world…What do you mean by that?" Layton asked, confused.

"I mean what I just said." Luke stated.

"Luke, you can't say something like that and not elaborate." Emmy argued.

"You know you can trust us, right Luke?" Solana asked as she looked at the boy. She saw something in him, something she could connect to. He was a lot like her when she was going through…everything as a kid, before she met Clark and Brenda.

"He just won't open up to anyone. He wasn't always like this." Clark said. Solana gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth as she realized that Luke was almost the same as she was at his age. "When he does speak, it's only to say something inscrutable, as you saw. Prophecies…Absurd."

"Prophecies?" Layton asked thoughtfully.

"It's all my fault…" Clark sighed, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, Clark?" Solana asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry. I have urgent business to attend to in my study. We can discuss this later." Clark stuttered out an excuse. Solana's eyes narrowed, even if she was still reeling over her concern for Luke. "Luke, Mr. Layton and Solana are close friends. Please talk with them. Perhaps you can even help them. Thank you, Hershel, Solana." With that said, Clark left Luke's room. However, Doland entered right behind him.

"I'm afraid that it is time for Master Luke to retire." He stated.

"What, now?" Emmy cried, "We're right in the middle of something."

"And it's still the middle of the day, I don't see the logic, Doland." Solana argued, crossing her arms.

"Nevertheless, it is bedtime." Doland stated. Solana growled under her breath.

_Dumb butler, already getting under my skin. _She thought.

"If I may, Doland. I'd like to ask Luke just one more thing." Layton cut in, keeping his outspoken sister silent, before the butler could kick them out. Doland remained silent and the professor continued, "Luke, though the town has been repeatedly attacked by the specter, no one has been injured. It seems that an oracle alerts the townspeople about which areas to evacuate. Luke, I believe you are this oracle. Am I correct?" Solana blinked at her brother when the pieces fell into place.

_Oh, I see it now. How could I have missed that?_

"What?!" Emmy cried, shocked.

"Absurd!" Doland cried, glaring slightly at the professor.

"I believe my brother was talking to Luke, Doland. Only he may answer." Solana cut in. "Luke, please answer just one question: do you know where the specter will appear next?"

"Master Luke will not stand for such balderdash! Please leave at once!" Doland cried.

"We were talking to Luke and Luke alone." Solana said, crossing her arms and glaring at the annoying butler.

"…Tonight." Luke suddenly spoke, drawing the group's attention to the 10 year old boy. "The specter will appear tonight."

"But how could you know that?!" Emmy cried, not believing what the boy was saying.

"Tonight…" The Layton siblings repeated thoughtfully.

"If you want, I can also show you where it will appear next." Luke offered.

"I would very much like that, Luke." Layton nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"You'd be a big help. Thank you." Solana smiled, placing her hand over her heart and curtseying to the boy. Luke's eyes widened, not being used to the younger Layton's way of greeting/thanks.

"Master Luke! This joke is in poor taste!" Doland cut in suddenly.

_Oops, I forgot he was here._

"Please don't tell my father about this, Doland." Luke requested, his face still blank but his voice betrayed his emotions, just like his eyes. Solana could see the fear he had of Clark finding out what he was doing.

_The question is: why?_

"Master Luke…I…Are you certain this is okay?" Doland asked.

"Yes. Doland, did you tell the townspeople? Did you tell them about the specter just as before?" Luke asked, obviously concerned.

"…I did. I will make a final tour of the area to ensure that everyone has gone." Doland smiled, which unnerved Solana in more ways than one.

"But…then where will the specter appear tonight?" Emmy asked.

"Great Ely Street…" Luke answered.

"Then we must go now. Even if we can't stop the specter, we must confirm Luke's prediction." Layton stated. Solana, Luke and Emmy nodded in agreement as they left the boy's room.

"Good luck…" Doland said as they did.

* * *

After collecting hint coins, sneaking past Clark and helping Beth with a note Doland left her that was impossible to read, the four finally left the Triton household.

"Where are we headed, Luke?" Emmy asked as they walked down the steps.

"The specter will appear tonight on Great Ely Street in the North Ely district." Luke explained.

"That boy we met earlier said they were evacuating that area." Emmy stated.

"It seems Doland has given them my warning." Luke said, relief flowing through his voice. Solana smiled down at the boy as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, what's the fastest way to North Ely?" Layton asked as they started down the path away from the Triton house.

"There is an intersection past the boat landing. From there, we need to go north." Luke explained as he led the way. "I'll show you the way."

"Thank you, Luke." Solana smiled down at the boy.

"That's the area the police blocked off, if I'm not mistaken." Emmy stated.

"Yes, I believe the police have been helping with the evacuation." Luke nodded.

"We saw a house earlier that had been destroyed by the specter. Do you know anything about that?" Emmy asked after a minute of walking in silence.

"Brock's house, you mean?" Luke asked, turning to the three behind him. "Yes, it was attacked. No one was hurt but his house was destroyed."

"So that was the specter?" Solana asked thoughtfully.

"I certainly hope we can help the people of Misthallery, Professor, Lana." Emmy said with a sigh.

"We'll do our best, Emmy." Solana smiled slightly, try to reassure the girl.

"I'm sure we'll find something useful in North Ely. But first, I'd like to see all of the damaged buildings." Layton said. "Has the specter attacked many areas around town, Luke?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Layton." Luke said sadly, looking down as he did so.

"Let's go back to Brock's house. I would like to be certain that we didn't miss anything the first time." Layton stated as Solana reached down and took Luke's hand in hers. Luke looked up at the blonde woman in surprise.

"We're here now, Luke. And we're gonna do whatever we have to, to help you. You're not alone anymore." Solana smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Layton." Luke said with a barely there smile. But it was a smile nonetheless and Solana felt her own widen slightly.

"Your welcome, but don't call me Ms. Layton, it makes me feel older than I am. Call me Solana or Lana, whichever you prefer." She said.

"Alright…Lana." Luke agreed. Solana's smile widened into a grin as she started swinging her and Luke's conjoined hands as they walked. Unknown to either, however, was that the professor was watching them with a fond smile on his lips.

* * *

The four made their way to Brock's house, being stopped once by Bucky who gave Luke a train to play with, and found Brock himself still laughing.

"Bah-hah-hah-hah! BAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! The specter crushed my house! Now I've got a flat flat! Beat that! Bah-hah-hah!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry about your home. It was lucky you weren't hurt." Emmy said.

"It wasn't luck! The oracle said the specter was coming! That oracle should become a meteorologist! The police evacuated us out of here, sure! But what now? I think I let my specter insurance lapse!" Brock continued.

"Does he always laugh like this?" Solana whispered to Luke, who still held her hand.

"Yeah. I heard some people say it was to hide his sadness." Luke whispered back.

"More like push him into further madness." Solana muttered, earning a small laugh from Luke.

"Feel free to laugh with me anytime here, folks. Bah-hah-hah-hah!" Brock said.

"Laughing at a time like this can make some of us feel rather sad." Emmy said.

"True enough." Layton agreed, "Let's leave him. He needs time to deal with this."

"Or see a psychologist." Solana muttered, earning another small laugh from Luke.

"Luke, what other places were hit by the specter?" Layton, not hearing his sister, turned to the boy and asked.

"There is a house east of the crossroads that is still being repaired." Luke informed.

"Then let's head there. Luke, after you." Layton smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." Luke said, still holding Solana's hand as he walked. What neither of them noticed was that they looked like a mother and son walking through town on a normal day. Just the fact that his sister could look normal when he knew of the sadness and pain clutching her heart every second of every day, caused him to smile. It seemed as if Luke was filling the hole in Solana's heart just as she was filling his.

* * *

When Luke stopped walking, he turned to the adults and explained,

"Some houses along the canal were damaged by the specter. Most of them have been repaired by now."

"Hmm. Was there any connection between the damaged houses?" Layton asked. Luke shook his head in response.

"What are you thinking, Professor?" Emmy asked.

"Oh, nothing…yet." Layton answered.

"There's that intuition I know and love." Solana smiled.

"But-but you-you must be thinking about something!" Emmy cried, not understanding.

"What he's saying is that we need more information, Emmy." Solana explained, her hand still in Luke's and her voice sounding like that of a mother's.

"Correct, Lana. Luke, where else can we see evidence of the attacks?" Layton asked.

"Hm. I'm sorry but I think this is the only place that would have any damage remaining." Luke said, disappointed he couldn't be a bigger help. Solana's grip on his hand tightened in order to reassure him.

"Alright. Let's head to North Ely and see if the specter will appear there next!" Layton smiled.

"North Ely is just north of the crossroads. I'll show you the way." Luke said before he began walking, pulling Solana with him.

"I hope the police aren't still blocking the way." Emmy said as they walked.

* * *

The group soon stopped in another area, having heard about some unnaturally thick fog and sink holes from a man called Mido along the way, and Luke turned to the adults.

"This is North Ely." He said.

"You're a great tour guide, Luke." Emmy smiled, reaching out and moving the boy's blue newsboy cap with her hand, thereby messing up his hair as well. Luke muttered a protest as Emmy continued, "You're as good at this as you are at delivering hidden messages."

"Hidden messages?" Luke asked as he adjusted his hat with one hand, still holding Solana's tightly.

"Yes, like the one you wrote in the letter where you wrote 'Help SOS'." Emmy explained. Luke remained silent, staring at the girl. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"I believe that test was intended for Lana and me." Layton smiled, "Luke here was hoping to find someone that he could trust. Because sometimes it's difficult to share secrets with those closest to you."

"And it's always easier to speak with someone who understands you." Solana finished, squeezing the boy's hand.

"Would that be fair to say, Luke?" The professor asked.

"…!" Luke's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Judging by his expression, I'd say you've impressed Luke with your powers of observation, Professor." Emmy smirked. "Luke? Is there something you'd like to tell us? You can trust us."

"I can't…Not now." Luke shook his head as he looked down, his cap hiding his eyes.

"That's okay, Luke. You can share with us when you want to." Solana whispered as she bent down to the boy's level, forcing him to meet her eyes as she gave him a gentle smile.

"For now, our hands are full with the specter." Layton said, "We need to find a place where we can safely observe the specter."

"The second floor of the hotel on Great Ely looks down onto the street." Luke offered, looking up.

"That is our next destination, then!" The professor smiled in thanks at the boy. Before they started walking, however, Solana pulled Luke off to the side and bent down to his level again so he looked directly into her big brown eyes.

"Just remember this, you can _always _trust and come to us, no matter what. Do you understand?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Thank you, Lana." Luke whispered back, the beginnings of a smile spreading across his face. Solana smiled back at the boy before they rejoined the other two adults, swinging their hands again as she whispered back,

"Your welcome."

* * *

Once they got past the officer, with Luke's help, talked to Aldus again and spoke to a store owner, the group stopped in front of a white building.

"Here's the hotel." Luke stated.

"If the area has been evacuated, everyone should be gone, right?" Layton asked.

"That should be correct." Solana agreed, "Right Luke?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded.

"Only one way to find out!" Emmy grinned before she led the way into the hotel.

"I don't see anyone here." Layton stated as the four looked around, finding the hotel empty.

"There's a bell on the counter. Let's see if anyone answers it." Emmy suggested. Solana, being the closest, reached out and rang the bell. Her eyes widened considerably as a man walked out.

"Well, finally! Some guests! Can I get you folks a room?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Solana cried.

"Sir, you must be aware that you are at risk today. Have you not received the evacuation order?" Layton cut in before something could go bad.

"Evacuation order? I thought we had more cancellations than usual." The man, his nametag saying his name was Joseph, said. "As the owner of this establishment, I have no intention of leaving!"

"The specter is coming tonight. You won't be having any guests." Luke spoke up from his spot beside Solana.

"Well, let the blasted specter come. He can put down a deposit just like everyone else." Joseph said offhandedly. "Besides, where is there to run to? The specter won't be leaving Misthallery anytime soon."

"Perhaps not, but…at least you'd be safe." Luke said.

"I'd say that's a little more important." Solana added, calmer now that she got over the fact that this man was, actually, here.

"Did you ring the bell to get a room or to badger an old man into abandoning his business?" Joseph asked. "I suggest you refrain from telling me to go elsewhere unless you'd like me to tell you the same."

"I suppose that's logical." Layton agreed with a smile. "We would like a room, please!"

"Actually, you look like pretty sophisticated folks. Maybe you could help me with something." Joseph said. He explained how he had to check all the rooms every night and that he had to remember a number in order to remember the pattern he follows but he can't remember the number. He drew out a layout of the rooms and gave it to the group.

"I'll handle this one." Solana offered as she looked at the paper before she smiled. _This puzzle is no problem! _She thought before she grinned, "That's another puzzle down! The answer is 25."

"That's all there was to it? How could I lose sleep over that?" Joseph asked, surprised. "Tell you what-take room 302. Best city view in the district. Right up the stairs."

"Thank you, sir." Solana smiled as she bowed.

"You're too kind. Thank you." Layton added before the group made their way up the stairs.

* * *

Once the group entered the room, Layton spoke,

"Room 302, here we are." Emmy ran to the window right away and grinned.

"This is great! We can see the entire block from here! We'll have a front row seat for the specter!" She cried.

"Don't forget about the fog that comes with the specter." Solana reminded as she and Luke sat on a bed, their hands still joined.

"Of course. I hope the fog won't obscure our view." Layton agreed.

"I think we'll be fine." Solana smiled, trying to be optimistic as Luke leaned so his head rested on her shoulder, not because he was tired but because he was scared.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially the moments between Luke and Solana, I had fun writing those! Please review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	11. Chapter 11:The Specter Appears

**I LIVE! Sorry for disappearing for half a year, heh. I've just been busy and haven't had any inspiration. But I do now simply because I have read some Luke/Pearl from Ace Attorney stories and inspiration struck, I guess you could say. Oh, I'm not sure I told you guys this but I do have a sequel planned for this story that will cross over with Ace Attorney and will involve the entire Bronev family and maybe, just maybe, a love interest for Solana. If you have any suggestions for one, cause I've got nothing, please feel free to suggest in a review! Anyways, there were no reviews this time but thanks to CallmeEevee, zaylo267 and Gem Rose for following/favoring along with all 2,393 readers! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"We still have some time before the sun sets." Luke spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"Would you mind giving us a tour of North Ely, Luke?" Layton asked. The young boy's head shot up and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You want to go sightseeing? Now?!" Luke cried.

"Not exactly." The professor chuckled slightly at the boy's face as Solana rubbed her thumb on his hand in reassurance. "But if the specter appears, I would like to be familiar with the lay of the land."

"Oh, of course." Luke nodded, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "Well then, we should go before it gets dark.

"Scouting is a key step in a proper investigation! How exciting!" Emmy grinned, almost bouncing at the thought. Luke jumped off the bed and got in Emmy's face.

"This is not exciting! The specter is very dangerous business." He cried angrily.

"I know that!" Emmy said before she muttered to herself, "It can still be exciting…" Turning back to Luke, she said, "We are taking this investigation very seriously, Luke."

"Now everyone calm down." Solana spoke up. "While an investigation can be exciting for first timers, it also has to be serious and calm. We all need clear heads so no clue is missed. So both of you need to relax, understand?"

"Yes." The boy and the assistant answered, both hanging their heads slightly.

"Good." Solana nodded with a slight smile.

"Now remember, keep calm and carry on, even under duress. It is the way of the English gentleman…" Layton started and a second after he heard his sister clear her throat, he finished, "and lady."

"The way of the English gentleman…" Luke repeated, sounding almost in awe of the idea.

"…And lady." The Layton siblings finished with smiles. Solana even reached out and lifted Luke's head up more than it already was while Emmy had already lifted her own head. The blonde smiled at the young boy before she straightened up before she turned to her older brother.

"Now let's get going." Layton smiled at the three before he led them out of the hotel and into North Ely's streets.

* * *

Once they exited the hotel, Luke spoke up again.

"Mr. Layton, what exactly are we looking for here, anyway?" He asked.

"We need a clear understanding of our surroundings. Let's survey the neighborhood." The professor answered.

"Of course! Let's start on Murray Street and go to Pike Lane from there." Luke agreed.

"Lead the way." Solana smiled as she took Luke's hand in her own causing the young boy to smile slightly before he took the lead once again.

* * *

The four talked to everyone they saw to try and gather information as they walked up Murray Street, Luke answering any questions they had as they went. When they reached the Apartment Row, however, they all paused as they heard a cat meow.

"Hey, a kitty! C'mere, kitty!" Luke grinned for the first time since the three had arrived outside his door, and probably the first in a really long time. Solana absently thought about how much she loved the way the boy's face lit up when he smiled like that.

"What an interesting cat. It has a collar, so it must have a home." Emmy stated.

"Let's get it!" Luke cried eagerly. He suddenly pulled out of Solana's grasp and ran after the cat.

"Luke! Stop!" Emmy cried.

"Luke!" Solana cried, mostly in shock. The boy was fast, to say the least.

"He's being such a child, Professor!" Emmy almost whined.

"Ha ha. He may be a precocious one, Emmy, but Luke is still a young boy." Layton said.

"As you are still a young lady, Emmy." Solana added.

"No, I am an adult!" Emmy protested.

"Your tone of voice says otherwise." Solana smirked, crossing her arms as the photographer gaped, not sure how to respond.

"Anyhow, that means we must be young as well if we want to keep up with him! He's headed west!" The professor said before he led the ladies to the Central Pier.

* * *

"Whew! That cat is really fast!" Luke gasped as he paused to try and find the cat.

"Look, there he is!" Solana pointed out as she saw the young boy.

"Ah, there you are! I thought we were going to lose you!" Emmy gasped as the three adults stopped. Luke, however, wasn't paying attention. He was looking around, trying to find the cat.

"Where did that cat run off to…" Luke mumbled to himself. "Hey, there it is!" With that, the boy ran off again.

"Professor, please stop him." Emmy almost begged. Solana was already following the young boy.

"He's fine. Let's just jog along behind him. It will do us both good." The professor smiled.

"No one told me that Layton's assistant had to be in such good physical shape!" Emmy joked.

"Come on, you two before I lose sight of Luke!" Solana called back as the two finally made their way into the forest.

* * *

"Heeere kitty, kitty, kitty…" Luke called, his hands cupping his mouth as he stood on the Forest Path.

"Where are you, little kitty…?" Solana whispered to herself as she helped Luke look.

"Looks like we lost it." Emmy stated.

"Where did it go?" Luke asked, his voice incredibly sad.

"Don't worry, Luke. We'll find it." Solana soothed as she took the boy's hand in her own and rubbed his back to calm him.

"That cat probably has a home somewhere in the area." Layton deduced. "Let's keep looking." Luke smiled and nodded eagerly before the four made their way down a path that was marked by a sign with a fish on it.

* * *

When they reached the path's end, the four found a laboratory.

"Interesting location." Solana hummed thoughtfully.

"This looks like a laboratory of some sort. Is that right, Luke?" Emmy asked.

"I don't know…I've never seen this place before." Luke admitted.

"Did the cat run inside there?" Layton asked, sounding curious.

"Let's find out!" Luke grinned.

"Lead the way, Luke." Solana smiled softly.

As soon as the four entered the Fish Lab, they all gasped as they saw the huge fish the woman inside was looking at.

"Hello. Welcome to my lab. How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Uh, hello. I was chasing a cat and I think it ran in here." Luke spoke up. "Was it yours?"

"We keep many fish here, but no cats to speak of." The woman answered, "I think I know who you're talking about, though. I can tell you, but I need some help with this problem, first."

"I can do this." Luke offered as he looked over the puzzle the woman, who introduced herself as Marion, had drawn up. He made the lines necessary, his movements slower than the professor, the artist and even the assistant's would've been. However, he soon grinned and held it out. "That was it! This is how you separate the fish! I did it! Now can you tell me where that cat went?"

"I'm sure the cat you saw lives in a very strange house deep in the forest." Marion answered, "He seems to have some interest in the fish we're researching here, so he visits every now and then."

_More like, he comes by because he wants to eat the fish. _Solana thought.

"How do you research fish?" Luke asked curiously.

"There are many kinds of fish in Misthallery unique to this area." Marion explained, "We research those rare types of fish in this facility. Actually, we have some fish that we've only seen here in town. We could always use some help…"

"Oh, uh, observe fish? That sounds very exciting, but…I don't know if I'd have the time, actually." Emmy said.

"I'll help you observe them, miss!" Luke agreed excitedly.

"You really like animals, don't you?" Solana smiled.

"_Love _them!" Luke corrected with a grin.

"I can tell. I think you'll like these fish as well." Marion smiled, "Since we only discovered them recently, there are many things we still don't know about them. You can experiment with them and find out all there is to know!"

"We were looking for a cat and ended up with fish!" Emmy commented.

"We have to go back into the woods to find that cat, Emmy!" Luke reminded.

"Of course we'll find the cat, Luke." Layton assured as he smiled at the young boy before the four headed out of the lab and back into the forest.

* * *

Once they reached the Forest Path again, Emmy spoke up.

"Luke, according to Marion, the cat lives in a house down this way." She pointed out.

"Alright then, let's go! That cat is waiting!" Luke cried excitedly. Solana laughed softly as the boy grabbed her hand and began to pull her along. It didn't even look like he had intentionally done it, but when Luke saw the smile on the artist's face, he sighed in relief before he smiled back as he led her down the path.

* * *

When the four reached the end of the path, they found a very…odd house, to say the least.

"Th-this house is really weird." Luke said as he stopped, holding Solana's hand tightly.

"Come now, Luke! It's not scarier than a giant specter, is it?" Emmy teased.

"N-n-no…I guess not." Luke stuttered.

"Good. Let's go!" Emmy grinned. With that said, the young assistant marched into the house.

"Ahhhh! Emmy! Wait!" Luke cried.

"Luke, we should wait for the professor." Solana said firmly.

"But what if something bad is in there?" Luke asked, scared.

"Emmy can take care of herself, the professor will want to come in with us." Solana stated.

"Alright." Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once Layton joined the two, they entered the house to find Emmy alone.

"Emmy! Don't leave us alone like that!" Luke cried angrily.

"Sorry, Luke. I found out that this cat, Keats, can help us find any puzzles we left behind." Emmy answered.

"Is that so? What a delightfully curious cat indeed!" Layton smiled. Solana bent down and pet the cat, Keats.

"I'm sure we'll all be good friends." She smiled.

"I'm sure we will have ample opportunity to make use of his special skills in the future." The professor added. With that said, the four made their way out of the house, bidding Keats goodbye. "We seem to have wandered rather far from the hotel. Perhaps we should go back now." Layton commented as they stepped outside.

"Yeah…I'm getting a bit hungry." Luke said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm a bit peckish myself." Emmy agreed.

"We did get a healthy walk in. Shall we swing by the café?" Layton asked.

"I believe it would do us all good to get a good meal in for the night." Solana nodded.

"But the café was back over on Pike Lane." Luke said.

"Never face a specter on an empty stomach!" Emmy proclaimed dramatically.

"That is a good motto to live with." Solana laughed as the four began to make their way back to town, Solana and Luke's joined hands swinging leisurely.

* * *

The foursome entered Paddy's Place several minutes later, very hungry by this point.

"Welcome to Paddy's Place!" Paddy greeted them enthusiastically. "Our dinner special tonight is a succulent leg of lamb glazed with herb-infused olive oil…served in an orange sauce with cabbage and crispy potatoes! It's a winner of a dinner that won't make ya thinner! Sit down!"

"Mmm. That lamb smells so good. Really, really good." Emmy was practically drooling.

"Emmy, your mouth is open." Luke whispered.

"You got a little drool on your shirt, Luke. You doing okay?" Emmy teased as she looked at the young boy.

"…Yes, lamb." Luke's cheeks tinted pink as he corrected himself, "I mean, ma'am-yes, ma'am! Thank you, I'm potato!"

"Professor, Lana, I think we'd better get Luke some food." Emmy grinned teasingly.

"I think we all need food." Solana smiled.

"Let's grab a quick bite here and return to the hotel." Layton smiled.

"Table for four! Right this way." Paddy smiled as he led the four to a table, bringing out their dinner shortly after to Luke and Emmy's wide eyed joy.

* * *

"Unnhh. I'm so full. I can barely see." Emmy groaned.

"Ha ha. Yes, that was quite a feast. Unfortunately, we should roll ourselves back to the hotel." Layton suggested.

"It's almost time." Solana noted.

"I can't wait to get a good look at that specter!" Emmy grinned excitedly.

"You make it sound like this is some sort of game, Emmy." Luke said.

"Oh, she didn't mean to make light of the situation, Luke. Let's go." Layton said as he set down the money required for their meal before they thanked Paddy and headed out of the restaurant.

"The fog is getting thicker. Does this mean the specter is close?" Emmy asked as they walked.

"Quickly, let's get back to the hotel." Layton said. Luke held Solana's hand tightly as they walked and the artist tried to reassure the boy silently. He was pretty brave in Solana's eyes. Any other kid would be terrified, but Luke was going into the heart of the beast, so to speak. He had to be one of the bravest kids she knew.

* * *

When the four reached the hotel, Layton spoke.

"Well, here we are. Let's get inside the hotel quickly before the specter appears." He said.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Solana and Emmy asked in unison.

"The specter is trying to destroy this town." Luke stated, "It could also destroy this hotel."

"We'll be okay, don't worry." Solana whispered as she tightened her grip on the boy's hand.

"Well, that's uplifting. Wait, Luke-is that another prediction?" Emmy asked.

"…I don't know." Luke admitted, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Would you like us to take you home, Luke?" Layton asked, concerned.

"We will if you want to." Solana added, bending down so she could meet Luke's eyes directly.

"No. If I went home, I would have to see my father." Luke shook his head.

"Luke, you're here because you wanted to see the specter, right?" The professor asked.

"Th-that's right. As the one who predicts the specter's appearance, I have to be here!" Luke insisted.

"I would agree." Layton said as he bent down beside his sister to meet the boy's eyes. "Everything will be fine. You'll be safe no matter what happens. I promise."

"As do I." Solana smiled gently at the boy as she placed her free hand on his cheek while Layton had his own on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Layton, Lana." Luke said, looking from one Layton sibling to the other.

"Aren't you going to reassure me too, Professor, Lana?" Emmy asked. Chuckling, the siblings rose and turned to the assistant, Solana's hand still grasped tightly in Luke's.

"Haha. Yes, of course, Emmy." Layton smiled, "You'll be safe as well."

"We'll protect you, though I'm almost certain you can protect yourself if it came to that." Solana smiled.

"Now let's all head inside together." Layton said as he ushered the three inside the hotel.

* * *

As soon as the four entered, Joseph approached them.

"Ohhh, what might you folks be doing up at this hour? You should retire for the night. I should too." He said.

"I'm afraid our night is just beginning. We're going to be up until the specter appears." Layton explained.

"This specter better show!" Emmy stated.

"I'm not sure that's the best thing to say in a town like this." Solana whispered to Luke, getting a soft chuckle from the boy.

* * *

Later that night, Luke stood by the window watching for the specter along with Emmy at the other window while Layton stood up from the chair where he was drinking his tea and Solana sat on the bed, sketching Luke's face and working on the drawing she was being paid to do.

"Well, what do you think Luke? Do you see anything yet?" Layton asked.

"No. Nothing." Luke answered before he yawned.

"Would you like to take a break and sleep, Luke?" Solana asked, concerned.

"No, I'm okay." Luke shook his head, stubborn.

"I'm still having a tough time buying all of this." Emmy said, "It sounds like some scary bedtime story. Is this even possible?"

"Well…we'll soon find out." Layton stated.

"What happened to the girl that was excited to see the specter, hmm?" Solana asked, her eyes focused on her drawing.

"I'm just being realistic. This specter is just so unbelievable." Emmy stated, "…And so is a poor little who predicts where the giant specter will appear." Luke looked up at Emmy's words before he returned to the window. "So what now? I mean, what if this thing never even shows up?" As Emmy spoke, she made her way to sit beside Solana on the bed. Layton was silent as he picked up his teacup and took a sip when the sound of a flute pierced the air, causing all four to pause, Layton putting his teacup down, Solana setting her sketchbook aside, Luke stepping away from the window and Emmy to look up.

"Hm?" Layton hummed. "What is-what on earth could that be?"

"It sounds like…it sounds like music!" Emmy said.

"A flute…that is a flute." Solana added. All four of them stood up and looked around.

"The flute…it must be…" Luke said to himself. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a loud thumping was heard followed by a loud crash.

"What the-?!" Solana cried.

"Quickly! To the window!" Layton cried and all four ran to the window, Luke and Layton looking out one and Solana and Emmy looking out the other. They watched as the specter crashed into a building and began to destroy North Ely.

"What is that thing?!" Emmy cried. The specter then looked up and the four saw the thing's red eyes. Luke began to make noises in his fear, causing Solana to look at him and whisper,

"Luke…"

"Can this be…" Layton started.

"…the specter!" Emmy finished before she took out her camera, fumbled with it and then began to take pictures. Suddenly, the specter raised its claw.

"Look out!" Solana screamed just as the claw came down. Luke fell back and Solana fell in her attempt to catch him while Layton and Emmy remained standing covering their faces. "Luke!" Solana cried.

"I told you!" Luke cried in fear before he began to turn so he was on his knees and covered his head. "This is it! The world is ending!" Solana made her way towards Luke and rubbed the boy's back, trying to calm him down. The specter, meanwhile, began to walk away and Layton moved towards the door, intent to follow it.

"Let's go!" He cried when he stopped. Luke was holding him back as tightly as he could, his fear evident.

"No, please!" Luke cried, "You can't go out there!" Solana now stood up as she and Emmy watched the gentlemen.

"Luke…" Layton said. Just then, the flute filled the air again.

"Where is that coming from?!" Emmy asked, annoyed.

"We need to find the source." Solana stated as she began to collect her sketchpad and the items she set aside before she put her satchel and quiver on. Layton, on the other hand, knelt down so he could look Luke in the eyes.

"Luke, listen…we must keep a clear head at times like this." He said, "Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh." Luke nodded.

"We can only uncover the truth if we stay calm and remain rational. Do you think you can do that for me?" Layton asked. Luke straightened and his face turned serious before he nodded once. Solana smiled at the two as Layton smiled at the boy before he straightened and nodded once at his sister. Solana gestured to the door and the siblings led the boy and the assistant out of the hotel. As they walked, Solana's hand slipped into her quiver, tempted to take out her bow. But she resisted, knowing she could easily take it out if she needed it.

* * *

Once they reached the street, the four turned and gasped as they saw the fog and the damage the hotel took.

"Wow. I've never seen fog this thick before. Not even in London!" Emmy gasped.

"It's one of the specter's powers…one of its many, terrible powers." Luke explained, taking Solana's hand in his own.

"Let's not worry about that for right now. Okay, Luke?" Layton said.

"Yes, Mr. Layton." Luke nodded causing Solana to smile down at him.

"Let's keep in mind that one cannot overcome fear by feeding it." Layton added. Hearing that, Solana looked down, remembering the fears she once had and the ones she still had. "And you are very lucky, considering that you have friends here to help you overcome your fear."

"I-I suppose that's true." Luke smiled weakly.

"I'm frightened too. But we can't get distracted." Layton explained/

"Considering all that's happened, you have to be one of the bravest kids I know." Solana added with a soft smile.

"Now…let's go see what this specter is all about." Layton suggested.

"I can see a huge shadow heading toward Great Ely Street! Let's go!" Emmy pointed. With that, the four ran off.

* * *

As they ran, Emmy cried,

"Professor, we lost the specter!" The four slowed to a stop as they looked around.

"Strange. The fog is very thick; however, we should still be able to see something that large." Layton said thoughtfully.

"Yet, it's disappeared from sight." Solana stated, her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought.

"Maybe it dove into the canal. Huh?! What's that?!" Emmy suddenly cried.

"What's what, Emmy?" The siblings asked, confused, while Luke looked around, trying to see whatever Emmy had seen.

"Professor…over there! Something is…glowing over there?" Emmy pointed.

"I can't see through this fog. I have a bad feeling about this." Layton said. Just then, the flute filled the air again.

"There it is again!" Solana cried.

"The flute…" Luke whispered.

"Hm? That sound…?" Layton trailed off.

"It's a flute!" Emmy cried.

"But where is it coming from?" Layton and Solana asked in unison.

"It sounds like it's close, but…" Emmy trailed off. "Hmm. I don't see anyone else here."

"It's faint now, but I can still hear it. We must follow it. Quickly!" Layton insisted.

"It sounds like it's coming from…over there! In the park!" Emmy pointed.

"Let's hurry. We don't want to miss any possible clues!" Layton suggested.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Solana asked, noting the boy's silence.

"I'm…I'm okay." Luke answered, holding the artist's hand tightly as they made their way to the park.

* * *

When they found nothing at North Ely Park, the foursome made their way to Murray Street, asking anyone they found if they heard the flute. Finally, they ran into Hugo.

"I heard a wind instrument. I can't say if it was a flute or an oboe." Hugo said.

"I appreciate your attempt at musical precision. Can you which direction it came from?" Layton asked.

"I could…but I don't know how accurate I'd be. It was loud, though, and had an echo to it."

"An echo?" Emmy and Solana repeated, the artist cocking her head to the side as she did so.

"It sounded like it was coming from all directions. I found it rather unsettling, to be honest." Hugo explained. Suddenly, the flute sounded again.

"There's the music again! It's coming from over there!" Emmy cried, pointing in the direction she heard the music. "Oh, no, wait…over there! I think."

"Yes, there is a strange echo that makes it difficult to locate the source." Layton agreed.

"No wonder we've had such trouble." Solana stated.

"Could that really be…the specter's flute?" Luke whispered.

"What?" Solana asked, looking down at the boy curiously.

"Perhaps tonight we will uncover the music's origins. Let's follow it!" Layton said, cutting off whatever Solana could have said.

"Really? You're going to go crashing around the town just as chaotically as the specter?" Hugo asked. The four ran off without answering.

* * *

Once they reached the Apartment Row, the four stopped.

"I thought the music was coming from here, but I'm not so sure now." Layton stated.

"The specter's flute…it must be the specter's flute." Luke said.

"The specter's flute?" Emmy asked.

"You have mentioned it several times now. Can you explain it please?" Solana asked.

"The legend of the specter is Misthallery's oldest tale. Long ago, the villagers used a flute to call upon a specter to protect them from invaders." Luke explained.

"So if the specter does the bidding of whoever plays the flute…" Emmy surmised.

"Then someone is trying to destroy Misthallery!" Luke cried.

"Luke, is that what you meant when you said the world is ending?" Solana asked as she bent down so she met Luke's eyes.

"Yes. It's all in the legend. 'If the specter is ever used for impure motives, it shall unleash its wrath upon humanity.'" Luke explained, "'It will destroy all in its path, creating its own paradise.'"

"That's terrifying…so that's why you were so scared." Emmy said.

"Of course that's why!" Luke snapped as his grip tightened on Solana's hand, though the artist showed no sight of pain. "The specter is bent on total destruction!"

"Calm down, Luke. It'll be alright." Solana soothed the boy.

"Well, sure. I mean, that's what monsters do, right? But there's something weird about all of this." Emmy said.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it! Emmy, you saw the specter! And how do you know it's going to be alright, Lana?! " Luke cried.

"I know that I saw something, but I don't know that what I saw was the specter from this legend." Emmy explained.

"And I know it's going to be alright because this is all so weird and I think something's behind all of it." Solana added.

"All we know right now is that there is a specter in Misthallery." Layton explained.

"Yes, there is definitely a very large and very angry SOMETHING attacking this village." Emmy agreed and Solana nodded when she finished speaking.

"That was the specter! Why don't you believe me?!" Luke cried angrily.

"Luke, I believed your letter when I came here. I believed you when you said the specter would appear." Layton said.

"So why won't you believe me now?" Luke asked.

"We all saw the specter. But now we need to unearth its origin." Layton explained.

"This specter has some explanation besides a legend. We need to figure out that explanation." Solana added.

"This is quite a puzzle here. We must examine all facets thoroughly before we come to any conclusions." Layton advised.

"But we lost the specter. Do we just wait for it to appear again?" Emmy asked.

"Not at all. Let's take a look at what we already know." Layton said. "For now, we have plenty of clues concerning the specter's true nature right before us."

"We do?" Luke asked as Solana stood up.

"Of course we do, Luke. Um…tell him, Professor." Emmy said. Solana chuckled at the girl's behavior.

"Well, did anyone see the feet of the specter?" Layton asked. "I did not. It seems that it likes to conceal itself in water."

"The canals…" Luke whispered, eyes wide.

"That's right. The specter left no footprints behind, despite its size." Solana added.

"And the path the specter took through town is now soaking wet." The siblings said in unison.

"I hadn't even noticed that!" Emmy gasped in shock.

"And then there is the matter of that sound." The professor said.

"That must have been the specter's flute, Professor!" Emmy said.

"No, there was something else." Solana shook her head.

"When the specter appeared, I heard a strange grunting, growling noise." The professor elaborated.

"Grunting…" Luke repeated.

"Growling…" Emmy repeated.

"Noise, yes." Solana nodded.

"I can't yet make any certain conclusions what we saw or heard." Layton continued, "We still need more information. The biggest clue we have right now is that music."

"I heard something about an old, antique flute that was recently auctioned off in the black market." Luke offered.

"And what? You think that might be the specter's flute?" Emmy asked.

"Maybe…I don't know." Luke admitted.

"We should trust Luke's instincts on this one. It's definitely worth investigating this black market." Layton said.

"Plus, any lead is a good lead." Solana smiled, "I'm sure we'll find something at this black market."

"But right now, it's getting late. Let's return to the hotel and start fresh in the morning." Layton suggested.

"Good idea." Solana smiled and the two ushered the younger two back to the hotel for some much needed rest.

* * *

**There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review to let me know what you think! And happy holidays! Later!**


End file.
